Curiosity killed the (Ok)cat
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Taecyeon/Wooyoung [2PM] - Ce n'était plus le Ang Ang qu'il connaissait et qu'il adorait. Il était juste... beau, dansant avec une sensualité que seule une femme était permise d'avoir. Et Taecyeon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses hanches qui bougeaient de gauche à droite.
1. I

Titre : Curiosity killed the (Ok)cat

Fandom : 2PM

Pairing : Taecyeon/Wooyoung, léger Nichkhun/OC

Rating : K+ pour un poil de sexyness !

Disclaimers : Si les 2PM était à moi... J'en ferais un harem, mouhihi ! Donc heureusement pour eux, ils ne m'appartiennent pas :'(. Seuls Red et P sont à moi, deux petites OC qui, rassurez-vous, ne sont pas de Mary Sue, et ne sont pas non plus à fond la caisse sur les membres du groupe !

Halloaaa ! Alors, c'est la première fois que je fais du RPS, mais les 2PM sont un puis sans fond d'inspiration. J'ai craqué pour le TaecWoo parce qu'ils sont juste adorables tout les deux, surtout lorsqu'ils font les MC à Inkigayo (avec le _fameux_ petit bisou). Il se trouve que ce sont aussi mes deux préférés alors, forcément... hihi ! Etant nouvelle sur le 'fandom', je suis pas encore au point au niveau des relations entre tout les membres du groupe. La vision que j'ai de leurs caractères et de leurs relations entre eux est surtout basée sur ce que j'ai pu voir dans l'émission _Wild Rabbit_ (qui est juste terrible), le _2PM show_, et sur les 2PM facts que j'ai lu par-ci par-là.

J'ai notamment lu une fact comme quoi Jaebum, Wooyoung et Junho partageaient une chambre, et que Jay et Wooyoung dormaient dans le même lit avant son départ. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais du coup je l'ai utilisé dans cet OS ! Aussi, je mentionne souvent la différence de culture européenne et coréenne, je ne sais pas si tout est exacte, mais si une lectrice d'origine coréenne s'en retrouve offensée, je m'excuse d'avance, he he ! Pour finir, j'utilise pas mal de dialogue en anglais, étant donné que Nichkhun, Jay et Taecyeon sont bilingues ! Les dialogues sont plutôt simples, je crois, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, je me ferais un plaisir de vous envoyer la traduction !

Donc, voilà voilà ! :). J'espère que la fic vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai passé un bon moment à l'écrire ! J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes au maximum mais il doit sans doute en rester par-ci par-là, donc désolé d'avance, ha ha ha !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

x

**Curiosity killed the (Ok)cat**

_Part I_

__x

-Oh ! Oh les gars, regardez ! Woodong à la télé ! », s'exclama Chansung, pointant l'écran avec la télécommande en s'esclaffant.

Assis à côté de lui sur le parquet, Junho se mit à chantonner 'Dream High' dans sa barbe en même temps que l'héroïne.

-Change de chaîne ! », hurla Wooyoung depuis la cuisine.

-Arrête de râler et ramène mon bol de glace, Wooyoung-ah ! », geignit Junsu, boudeur, alors que Chansung montait le son plus fort.

-_Yah _! »

Ignorant l'agitation de ses camarades, Taecyeon promenait son curseur de vidéos en vidéos, son ordinateur placé en équilibre sur son torse. Il avait adopté sa position favorite pour se relaxer, à savoir complètement écrasé sur le canapé du salon, un manga au pied (que Nichkhun avait attrapé pour feuilleter), et les pieds de Junsu appuyés contre sa cuisse droite.

Il cliqua sur une vidéo du dernier_ 2PM show_ qu'ils avaient filmé, là où assis sur une luge, il avait dû faire manger une glace à Wooyoung. La tête ahurie que tirait le garçon le fit s'esclaffer alors qu'il se revoyait hurler « _MANGE ! _» en lui écrabouillant le cône à la figure.

-Oh, bel accent… », dit soudain Nichkhun, les yeux rivés sur la télévision lorsque Jason lança un '_So this is where all the fun is…_' malicieux.

-Vu comme ça, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est bilingue en vrai. », ajouta Junho avec un sourire en coin.

Chansung se mit à pouffer alors que Junsu poussait l'épaule du garçon avec son pied, le gratifiant d'un 'méchant dongsaeng, méchant !' qui lui arracha un éclat de rire.

Taecyeon promena son regard vers les vidéos que lui recommandaient Youtube sur la barre de droite, tombant sur _2PM Wooyoung flexible_. Son curseur hésita quelques secondes sur le lien avant de cliquer. La vidéo s'afficha en silencieux, dévoilant un Wooyoung affublé de cette veste en jean qu'ils avaient portée pour un show. Il glissa au sol pour effectuer un grand écart, d'avant en arrière d'abord, puis sur le côté. Taecyeon fit descendre la page pour lire les commentaires, tombant sur un '_Oh mon_ _dieu… Sa flexibilité doit être utile au lit, huh ?_' qui le fit ricaner.

-Aaaaah, enfin ! », s'exclama soudain Junsu, reposant ses pattes au sol en manquant de donner un coup à Chansung, assis à ses pieds.

Wooyoung venait de sortir de la cuisine, trois bols en équilibre dans les mains et une cuillère dans la bouche.

-_Ice creaaaam_ ! », s'écria Chansung, tendant les bras vers lui comme un enfant de trois ans.

Taecyeon détacha ses yeux de son écran pour observer la scène. _Flexible, hein ?,_ pensa t-il, alors qu'il regardait Wooyoung distribuer les bols de glace.

-Wooyoung-ah… », dit-il, curieux. « Tu peux me montrer ton grand écart ? »

-Hm ? »

Le garçon posa ses yeux sur lui, interrogateur, alors que Junho lui donnait un coup de coude contre le tibia.

-C'est quoi cette question, d'un coup ! »

Taecyeon poussa son dos avec son pied gauche avant de reprendre, la voix boudeuse.

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'ilteplaits'ilteplaits'ilte… »

-_Aishh_ ! C'est bon, je vais le faire ! », soupira Wooyoung, alors que Junsu râlait comme quoi il n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait à la télé.

Taecyeon lui adressa un grand sourire plein de dent, attrapant le bol que lui tendait le garçon avant de glisser avec précaution sur le parquet, une jambe devant et une jambe derrière.

-Woooh… », dit Chansung, attirant l'attention des autres.

-Ça m'impressionnera toujours. », marmonna Junsu.

-Mais ça fait_ mal_. », dit Nichkhun, son manga dans les mains.

Taecyeon regarda Wooyoung se relever en silence, les yeux grands ouverts. _Intéressant_.

-Montre nous l'autre côté ! L'autre côté ! », dit Chansung, la bouche pleine.

Le garçon obéit au caprice de leur maknae tandis que Taecyeon reportait son attention sur youtube, sa curiosité satisfaite. C'était toujours plus agréable de voir les choses en vrai. Et avant que son esprit ne puisse vagabonder sur toutes les possibilités qu'une telle flexibilité pouvait apporter au lit, ses yeux tombèrent sur une autre vidéo recommandée par le site. _Wooyoung&Taecyeon Goal Cut_.

A nouveau, son curseur hésita au dessus du lien. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir. A dire vrai, il se rappelait parfaitement du moment. Son index appuya sur le _fingerpad _et la vidéo s'afficha.

Il se revit, affublé de son maillot rouge, prétendre marquer un but avant d'effectuer une mini sexy dance. Puis il revit Wooyoung faire de même, et _voilà_. Wooyoung s'approchait, levait la pointe des pieds, et Taecyeon ressentit à nouveau la caresse de ses lèvres, contre sa joue. Une sensation fantôme, un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré la seconde éclaire que cela avait duré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », demanda Wooyoung, reprenant sa place près de lui.

-Rien. », répondit Taecyeon, refermant la page d'un clic.

Wooyoung le dévisagea avec suspicion, mais il rabaissa l'écran de son ordinateur comme si de rien était, avec tout le naturel dont il était capable. Ce n'était pas pour rien, après tout, qu'il était surnommé le Roi des escrocs.

-_Ice cream_ ! », dit-il ensuite avec un sourire, prenant une grosse cuillère de glace pour la lui enfoncer dans la bouche.

x

_Get busy_ passait à fond les amplis dans le club, faisant trembler son corps alors qu'il regardait les danseurs se trémousser sur la piste, une bière dans la main. L'alcool lui était monté à la tête depuis longtemps déjà, émoussant agréablement son esprit, mais il avait les idées toujours à peu près claires.

-_Dude_… je commence à être un peu trop joyeux. », dit Nichkhun à sa droite, comme s'il eut lu dans ses pensées.

Le petit verre qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre pour fêter la fin du tournage de Coca Zéro avait viré à deux, puis trois, puis quatre, et il avait fini par en perdre le compte aux alentours de minuit.

Taecyeon tourna la tête vers le thaïlandais pour évaluer lui-même son état. Adossé comme lui au bar du club, le regard de Nichkhun était fixé sur un point au loin. Le podium, pour être exact, et Taecyeon comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il y jeta un coup d'œil.

Deux jeunes filles dansaient dessus, emportées par la musique. Deux européennes dont le corps ondulait au rythme des basses, plus décomplexées et sensuelles que les coréennes qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors.

-_Nice…_ », dit Taecyeon, observant celle au pantalon rouge avec intérêt.

Nichkhun devait être plus éméché qu'il le pensait, car il se redressa sans dire un mot pour se mêler à la foule de danseur. Il réapparut sur le podium, s'approchant tranquillement de celle à la robe léopard, le décolleté agréablement plongeant. D'aussi loin, impossible de savoir si la fille avait reconnu le visage du thaïlandais, mais son rythme se calqua peu à peu avec celui de Nichkhun et ils finirent par danser l'un contre l'autre, les gestes tellement lascifs que Taecyeon s'efforça de détourner les yeux.

Il commençait à avoir des envies peu catholiques, et ce n'était absolument pas le moment. Un pas de travers et JYP allait lui faire la peau, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était récemment passé.

-Une autre, merci ! », dit-il à l'intention du barman, désignant sa bière vide.

-Oh, _the same, please _! »

La voix féminine, au léger accent, le fit tiquer. La jeune fille qui venait d'atteindre le bar portait un pantalon rouge qui attira aussitôt son regard. C'était celle du podium. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et Taecyeon vit que son amie et Nichkhun dansaient maintenant face à face, tellement proches qu'il se demanda comment le thaïlandais faisait pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

-_Got abandonned _? », dit-il avant de s'en rendre compte.

-_Sorry _? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Définitivement européenne, avec ce visage carré, ce long nez et ces grands yeux verts, mais avec une pointe d'autre chose un peu exotique qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Peut-être à cause de ses cheveux lisses et sombres, ou de ses prunelles légèrement en amande.

-_Your friend…_ », dit-il, un peu embarrassé.

Il avait toujours eu un léger faible pour les européennes, moins soumises que les asiatiques et plus forte tête.

-Oh… _yeah, that's alright._ », dit-elle, un sourire charmant étirant ses lèvres. « _This guy… he's pretty popular actually. He's a member of the 2PM group and he happens to be her favorite amongst them. __Lucky girl, right _? »

Il n'y avait pas que son sourire qui était charmant, et Taecyeon se racla la gorge. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui, l'esprit un peu trop cotonneux. Et puis, il était trop focalisé sur le fait qu'elle parlait de Nichkhun comme s'il ne savait pas qui il était, ce qui était plutôt cocasse…

-Deux bières ! », dit soudain le barman, coupant leur brève conversation.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir d'un même mouvement pour attraper leurs bières, et le regard de la jeune fille s'écarquilla soudain, un éclair de reconnaissance passant dans les yeux alors qu'elle balbutiait quelque chose dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-_You… are you… who I think you are _? », reprit-elle en anglais.

Taecyeon ne pût retenir un éclat de rire.

-_You tell me_. »

-…Taecyeon ? 2PM Taecyeon ? », dit-elle, hésitante.

Ses joues se colorèrent d'écarlate alors qu'il acquiesçait. Cela faisait toujours bizarre d'être reconnu par quelqu'un, encore plus par une étrangère qui ne savait apparemment parler un mot de coréen, mais elle était trop adorable, les joues rondes et les yeux grands ouverts. Taecyeon s'efforça de détourner les yeux vers la piste, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il commençait à avoir des idées dangereuses, c'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Sur le podium, Nichkhun avait les mains au creux des reins de son européenne, la pressant tout contre lui, leurs lèvres dangereusement proches. _Rack City_ commença à raisonner dans le club, et Taecyeon revînt sur la jeune fille qui prenait une longue gorgée de bière, elle aussi tournée vers le couple.

-_They are kind of hot, yeah _? »

-_Well, you know what they say about people who dance well._ », répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. « _Good in bed._ »

Taecyeon hésita entre rire et partir en courant. Oh, c'était tout à fait le genre de fille avait qui il pouvait déraper, il le savait. Il était à deux doigts de faire une bêtise, et ça aussi, il le savait. Mais bien sûr, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler.

-_Wanna dance_ ? »

Son regard se teinta de surprise, mais elle finit par prendre la main qu'il lui tendait, un poil hésitante. Elle dansait _bien_, vraiment bien même, les mouvements de son bassin particulièrement hypnotiques. Taecyeon déglutit avec difficulté. Il y avait tellement de monde dans le club qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver collés l'un contre l'autre, et il se risqua à poser sa main libre contre sa hanche pour la presser contre lui. Trop dangereux, beaucoup trop, et la chanson rendait l'ambiance plus électrique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

La jeune fille le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il se passait, l'air étrangement innocent malgré ses mouvements sensuels, et Taecyeon s'efforça de reculer avant de l'embrasser.

-_… I'm sorry_. », dit-il « _I can't… You… __I need to go. _»

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Taecyeon s'enfuit en jouant des coudes avant de succomber à la tentation. Les mains moites et frustré, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au podium pour attraper l'épaule de Nichkhun.

-_Dude, we need to go. __Now._ », ajouta t-il, voyant la façon dont le thaïlandais regardait la petite européenne, prêt à lui sauter dessus. « _Come on_. »

Pendant un instant, il crût que Nichkhun n'allait pas bouger, la jeune fille dans les bras, mais il finit par se détacher d'elle en poussant un long soupir.

-_Damnit._ », jura t-il, alors qu'ils sortaient du club. « _Fucking contract._ »

Taecyeon ne pouvait qu'approuver.

x

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, se déchaussant le plus silencieusement possible avant de se diriger chacun vers leurs chambres. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, signe que les autres dormaient déjà, mais vu l'heure matinale cela n'avait rien d'anormal.

Taecyeon se dirigea vers son lit à tâtons, enlevant son tee-shirt et son pantalon au passage. Heureusement qu'il dormait en bas ; éméché comme il était, il n'aurait jamais pu monter l'échelle du lit superposé.

Son genou buta sur quelque chose alors qu'il se glissait dans son lit, soulevant un léger grognement, et il se figea, glacé. S'était-il trompé de chambre ? Non, il était sûr d'être entré dans la sienne.

-…Wooyoung-ah ? », chuchota t-il, incertain.

La forme allongée dans son lit grogna à nouveau, et il relâcha sa respiration. Evidemment. L'alcool lui avait ralenti le cerveau ; il n'y avait que Wooyoung qui squattait comme ça dans toutes les chambres.

Soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à un stalker, Taecyeon s'allongea sous la couette, prenant le corps de Wooyoung dans ses bras par habitude. Il avait vite remarqué que cette position était plus confortable que s'ils étaient tout les deux sur le dos, le lit trop étroit.

-Hyung, tu pues la bière. », marmonna Wooyoung, à moitié endormi.

Taecyeon resserra son bras autour de lui comme pour le réprimander, lovant son nez dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ils sentaient bon la pèche, comme à chaque fois qu'il se shampouinait.

-Yah… », répondit-il, la voix pâteuse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu squattes mon lit, si c'est pour te plaindre, hm ? »

Wooyoung resta silencieux, et Taecyeon ferma les paupières, les basses du club raisonnant encore dans les oreilles et l'image d'un pantalon rouge se mouvant de droite à gauche imprimé dans les rétines. Il allait s'endormir ainsi quand Wooyoung le réveilla d'un murmure.

-...Parce que le mien me rappelle Jaebum. »

Taecyeon rouvrit les yeux. L'image de l'européenne s'évanouit d'un coup, en même temps que le bourdonnement des basses. Tout semblait brusquement trop silencieux.

Jaebum… Il serra les dents, se sentant brusquement coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le club. Leur leader avait dû abandonner son rêve, si peu de temps après l'avoir goûté, tout ça pour une erreur stupide. Et lui s'amusait à jouer avec le feu, alors qu'il avait encore la chance de pouvoir se produire sur scène, de chanter, de danser, de vivre ce que Jay ne pouvait plus. _Babo_, pensa t-il, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Wooyoung, notant de façon distante combien le corps du garçon se lovait agréablement contre le sien, puis pressa son nez contre sa nuque. _Babo_, répéta t-il dans sa tête, avant de refermer les yeux.

x

Wooyoung dansait bien.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le garçon avait le titre de meilleur danseur du groupe, sur le net. Mais Taecyeon n'avait jamais prit le temps de _vraiment _le regarder. Et là, assis en tailleurs à côté des autres, il était presque hypnotisé.

Les mouvements du garçon étaient fluides, agréables à voir. Il bougeait avec énergie, passionné par ce qu'il faisait, noyé dans la musique que diffusaient les enceintes du studio d'entrainement. C'était beau, alors même qu'il était en tee-shirt et jogging, une tenue qui ne le mettait pas en valeur, et Taecyeon se demanda ce que cela donnait lorsque Wooyoung portait des vêtements qui lui allaient.

-Bien. », dit leur chorégraphe, stoppant la musique et la chorégraphie du garçon par la même occasion. « N'oublie pas, le balancement d'abord derrière, puis devant. Tu retravailleras ton _slide_ lorsque les danseuses répéteront avec nous. »

Wooyoung acquiesça, portant le dos de sa main à son front pour essuyer sa transpiration.

-Junho, à ton tour ! »

Taecyeon attrapa une bouteille d'eau qui gisait à ses pieds pour la tendre vers Wooyoung, qui prit place à côté de lui. Le garçon le remercia d'un hochement de tête, encore un peu essoufflé, alors que _Back 2 U _reprenait depuis le début pour Junho. Wooyoung prit une longue gorgée, les paupières fermées, et Taecyeon regarda sa pomme d'adam bouger de haut en bas sans s'en rendre compte.

-Quoi ? », dit Wooyoung en s'essuyant la bouche, remarquant qu'il le dévisageait.

Taecyeon fixa ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers les siens.

-Rien. », dit-il finalement, avec un sourire.

Wooyoung fronça les sourcils avec curiosité, mais Taecyeon pinça sa joue avant qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de question, lâchant un '_Ang ang_' un peu gamin. Wooyoung le repoussa avec un soupire ennuyé.

-Du poison ! », dit-il, pointant ses joues d'un air excédé. « Il n'y a que du poison dedans, alors pas touche ! »

-Au lieu de tout le temps protester, tu devrais juste t'y faire, tu sais. », lança Junsu, allongée par terre, la tête sur les genoux de Chansung.

Taecyeon pressa la joue de Wooyoung avec son index, s'excitant dessus comme sur une sonnette en chantonnant 'AngAngAngAng', jusqu'à ce que Wooyoung attrape son doigt pour le mordre, lui arrachant un cri et un rire mêlé.

-Dites donc vous deux ! », lança le chorégraphe, les sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes déjà passés que vous devez vous disperser ! »

Wooyoung relâcha son index meurtri et ils s'excusèrent en même temps, alors que Junsu levait les yeux au ciel et que Junho se moquait d'eux derrière le dos du chorégraphe.

Lorsque Taecyeon se tourna à nouveau vers Wooyoung, les joues du garçon avaient prit une adorable teinte rose d'embarras.

x

Le van était plus petit que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Il avait l'impression d'être une sardine compressé dans une boite de conserve. Tout à gauche, Junsu écoutait de la musique sur son iphone, fredonnant quelques paroles de temps en temps. A côté, Nichkhun tapotait sur son portable à toute vitesse, apparemment en pleine conversation avec un ou une certaine 'P'. Taecyeon n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus ; comme si le thaïlandais était équipé d'un radar, il lui avait adressé un de ces regards qui voulait dire '_Occupe toi de tes oignons_' lorsque Taecyeon avait daigné poser un œil sur son écran.

Alors, passablement ennuyé, Taecyeon reporta son regard sur les sièges de devant. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part observer ses camarades ; son portable n'avait plus de batterie, et il avait oublié son ipod chez lui.

Chansung dormait la bouche ouverte, la tête ballottant contre la vitre de gauche. Quant à Junho et Wooyoung, ils étaient absorbés par une conversation que Taecyeon se décida finalement à écouter.

-Non non, j'aimais bien, ça t'allais bien… », disait Wooyoung.

-Ouais, c'était peut-être un peu trop quand même, je pense. »

-Mais non, de toute façon, quand tu as les cheveux comme ça, toutes les couleurs te vont. »

Wooyoung passa ses mains entre les mèches de Junho pour les relever, l'air un poil boudeur que le garçon puisse choisir n'importe quelle teinture.

-Je pense que ça pourrais t'aller aussi. Mais juste au-dessus, sur la crête. », dit Junho, passant à son tour sa main dans les cheveux de Wooyoung. « Et sur le côté, tout noir. »

Ils étaient un poil agaçant, à se tripoter la tête comme ça. Une envie de les déranger commençait à le titiller, mais encore fallait-il qu'il trouve comment.

-Yah, j'aurais l'air d'un poulet comme ça ! », dit Wooyoung.

Junho éclata de rire, passant un bras autour de son épaule, et Taecyeon se releva de son siège pour mordre Wooyoung à pleines dents.

-_Aaaackk_ ! », hurla le garçon, se tournant vers lui les yeux écarquillés. « Je rêve où tu viens de me mordre l'oreille ? »

Il tenait son membre meurtris contre la paume de sa main droite. Taecyeon émit un rire sadique alors qu'il répondait.

-Je n'y peux rien, elles sont si petites qu'elles me font penser à du nougat. »

-Nougat ? », marmonna Chansung, la voix embrumée de sommeil alors que Junho secouait la tête.

-Cannibale… »

Taecyeon haussa les sourcils en claquant des dents avant de se rasseoir, coincé entre l'épaule de Nichkhun et la fenêtre. Le thaïlandais le regardait d'un drôle d'air, son portable en équilibre sur les genoux.

-Quoi ? », demanda Taecyeon, fier de son coup.

-…Non, rien. »

Son portable se mit à vibrer, reprenant aussitôt son attention, et Taecyeon se cala plus confortablement pour fermer les yeux, le goût de Wooyoung dans la bouche.

x

-_Who are you talking to_ ? »

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Nichkhun semblait attaché à son portable, toujours en train de pianoter dessus. Il avait choisi de parler en anglais pour ne pas que Minjae comprenne leur conversation, sachant d'avance qu'au vu de son petit sourire, Nichkhun parlait avec une fille.

-_Where did you meet her_ ? », poursuivit-il, lorsque le thaïlandais ne fit pas mine de répondre.

Nickhun glissa son portable dans sa poche, se calant plus confortablement contre le siège du van avec un léger sourire.

-_Remember that night in the club ? __With the French girls_. »

Taecyeon cligna des yeux avec surprise. Il se remémorait parfaitement la fille au pantalon rouge, avec son grand sourire et ses joues rondes.

-_No way…_ »

-_Yeah well… I was pretty drunk and I didn't even remember taking her number but then, we started texting and… __I kind of like her. _»

-_Do you even know what she looks like _? », demanda Taecyeon, surpris d'entendre le thaïlandais avouer une chose pareille. C'était la première fois qu'une fille semblait accrocher vraiment son attention depuis qu'il avait pose pied en Corée.

-_It's all blurry in my head._ », répondit Nichkhun avec une légère grimace. « _But it doesn't really matter. The way she thinks, the way she is… __I just like it. _»

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague. Oh, il était définitivement atteint. Taecyeon secoua la tête en retenant un soupir.

-_Khunnie, you know that you cannot…_ »

-_Yeah._ », coupa le thaïlandais, perdant son sourire. « _Yeah, I do know that. But it's too late. I don't even know when I started to like her, it just kind of… happened._ »

-_Who knows_ ? »

-_Wooyoung does. He's the only one. With you, now. _»

Wooyoung, évidemment. Le garçon avait dû remarquer bien plus tôt que lui que Nichkhun était absorbé par son portable, et le thaïlandais lui confiait toujours tout.

Le van finit par arriver au pied de leur immeuble, coupant leur conversation, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble où ils habitaient.

-_Not a word_. », murmura Nichkhun dans l'ascenseur.

-_F'course, dude_. _Just try to be less obvious, t's'all_. »

Minjae leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux, mais Taecyeon balaya tout ses soupçons d'un grand sourire.

L'ambiance dans l'appartement semblait plus calme que d'habitude, ce soir. Chansung regardait la télé, allongé par terre, près de Wooyoung et Junho. Les deux garçons discutaient avec animation, assis l'un contre l'autre, le nez collés à l'écran de l'ordinateur de Junho, effectuant parfois des gestes de danses avec leurs bras.

-On est de retour ! », dit Nichkhun avec un sourire.

Tous les trois levèrent le nez de ce qu'ils faisaient pour les saluer.

-Où est Junsu ? », demanda Minjae.

-Parti rendre visite à un ami. Il rentrera ce soir. », répondit Chansung, attrapant un paquet de mangues séchées pour le poser sur son ventre.

-_Mangooooes _! », s'exclama Taecyeon.

Il se jeta littéralement sur lui, attrapant une généreuse poignée de mangue avant de s'écraser dans le canapé.

-Évitez de trop grignoter. », dit Nichkhun, rangeant ses chaussures. « Je vais faire à manger »

-Tu parles dans le vent, hyung. », répondit Junho tandis que Wooyoung hurlait : 'Thai omeleeeette !'.

Nichkhun secoua la tête en riant. Taecyeon hésita un instant à lui proposer son aide, mais vit le thaïlandais dégainer son portable avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser tranquille avec sa petite 'P'. Minjae s'enferma dans sa chambre pour continuer son travail de manager, et Taecyeon reporta son attention sur la télévision.

Dream High était encore en train de passer. Chansung avait dû bien accrocher, vu son air hypnotisé alors qu'il mâchouillait ses mangues avec la lenteur d'une vache qui ruminait.

-Comme ça, c'est pas mal. », marmonna Junho, hochant du chef d'un air concentré. « Mais ce serait bien qu'on rajoute d'autres choses plus différentes. »

-Ouais, il faudrait pas que ça ressemble trop à 2PM. », dit Wooyoung. « On pourrait prendre un mouvement dans ce style ? »

Il cliqua sur un lien, dévoilant une vidéo de Chris Brown.

-Ah, parfait ! Plus énergique, c'est bien comme ça. Attends, mais tant qu'on y est on pourrait faire d'autres trucs du genre… »

Junho se leva pour effectuer un mouvement.

-Ciara ? », reconnu Wooyoung avec un éclat de rire.

-Ouais, _Ride it _est _hot_. Tu pourrais faire son mouvement de crapaud, là. », dit Junho, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'ils s'esclaffaient tout les deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent… », marmonna Taecyeon.

Il avait parlé plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, mais Chansung dût l'entendre car il répondit sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Travaillent sur un duo qu'ils veulent faire. »

-Un duo ? », répéta Taecyeon, curieux.

Wooyoung était allongé par terre tellement il riait, alors que Junho se dandinait dans tous les sens, bougeant ses fesses d'une façon tellement exagérée que cela n'avait plus rien de sexy. Même Chansung explosa de rire en lui jetant un coup d'œil, et les lèvres de Taecyeon s'étirèrent en un grand sourire amusé.

-Ouf ! », dit finalement Junho, se laissant tomber par terre, essoufflé. « C'est bien de rendre tout ça plus américain, mais bon je pensais… ajouter une acrobatie ou deux. »

Il avait l'air incertain, tout à coup, et pour cause. Wooyoung arrêta aussitôt de rire, se redressant lentement en tailleurs.

-Des acrobaties ? », répéta t-il doucement.

Taecyeon perdit son sourire, et Chansung revînt stratégiquement à son drama. L'atmosphère bon enfant s'était envolée, tout à coup, bien que Wooyoung essaya de détendre l'ambiance avec un petit rire gêné.

-Je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. »

-Oui, je sais. », répondit Junho, hésitant. « Mais… je pourrais t'apprendre un truc ou deux, si tu veux. »

-…Je sais pas trop. », murmura Wooyoung.

Junho se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant d'avoir abordé le sujet. Cela faisait un moment que Jaebum les avait quitté, mais tout ce qui touchait à l'américain était un point sensible, tout le monde le savait dans le groupe. Wooyoung était celui qui avait le plus de difficulté à se faire au départ de leur leader, et chacun essayait d'éviter le sujet pour lui permettre de tourner la page.

-Nah, laisse tomber. », dit Junho, l'attrapant par les épaules avec un sourire. « On pourra se contenter de Ciara et de sa position de grenouille. »

Wooyoung se détendit alors que le garçon lui montrait une autre vidéo, la commentant bruyamment pour le faire rire, et Taecyeon se décida à quitter le salon.

Se glissant dans son lit, il alluma son ordinateur avant d'ouvrir sa boite mail, hésitant une seconde avant de taper sur son clavier.

_Yah. Thinking about you, hope everything is okay in Seattle. Give some news when you have time, we miss ya, ya know ? Nobody here to annoy and also, Youngie. He's taking it harder than us, but then I guess you know it, ex-roommates and all. _

Taecyeon relût ce qu'il avait écrit avant de taper l'adresse du destinataire pour l'envoyer. Ils n'avaient eu absolument aucune nouvelle de Jaebum depuis son départ, mais à dire vrai aucun d'eux n'avait non plus essayé de contacter leur leader. Il ne savait pas pour les autres, mais lui n'avait pas voulu penser un seul instant que Jaebum n'était plus là.

x

La réponse lui vînt quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle en compagnie de Nichkhun.

-Tu peux regarder ? », demanda t-il, les mains plongées dans l'eau alors qu'il frottait une casserole.

Nichkhun délaissa son torchon pour fouiller dans la poche de Taecyeon, attrapant son iphone.

-Un mail. », dit-il, avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent. « C'est… c'est Jay. »

-Ah. Montre voir ? »

Nichkhun s'approcha de lui et ils lurent le mail en silence.

_Yeah, everything is fine here, hope it's the same for u. Sorry for the no-news thing, but… I need time. It's hard, u know ? Being all alone. Sleeping alone and everything. Miss you bros. And him. More than you think, more than he probably thinks. I'm sorry. He's not the only one who's taking it hard. Just… gimme some time, and take care of him for me. __I'm sorry bro. _

Taecyeon serra la mâchoire, baissant les yeux vers la vaisselle empilée dans l'évier, entre ses mains.

-_He's right, you know…_ », murmura Nichkhun, reposant l'iphone sur le plan de travail. « C'est encore trop tôt. Lire ce genre de mail… ça fait plus mal qu'autre chose. »

-_Yeah, well, I'm just tired of seeing Woodong's fuckin' sad face every fuckin' time someone_… »

Il s'interrompit avec un long soupir avant d'être plus vulgaire. Il voulait renvoyer un mail à Jaebum pour lui dire : '_Dude, arrête de t'excuser bon sang, tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est injuste et c'est tout, tout ça à cause d'un foutu message vieux de quatre ans !_', mais Nichkhun avait raison. Lire ce genre de message faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, et ternissait sa bouche d'un goût amer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda Nichkhun à voix basse.

-_Nothing. Just, our little Jun_… », dit Taecyeon, faisant allusion à Junho. « _He talked about B-boying to Woodong and… you should have seen his face. _»

-Ah… ça va aller. Il aura juste envie de dormir avec quelqu'un ce soir, mais il s'en remet, Taec. »

-Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ? », chuchota t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-_Don't ask me that. _», répondit Nichkhun avec un reniflement amusé. « _You do know that I know him_ _better than anyone else_. »

Pas faux, pensa Taecyeon en reprenant la vaisselle, gonflant ses joues d'un air boudeur. Il n'empêche que voir Wooyoung prendre cet air infiniment triste, l'espace de quelques secondes, lui avait serré le cœur.

Ils finirent la corvée quelques minutes plus tard, et Taecyeon prit une douche rapide, des pensées plein la tête. Nichkhun avait bien dit que Wooyoung aurait envie de dormir avec quelqu'un, ce soir. Devait-il lui proposer ? Jamais il n'avait fait ça avant, jamais il n'avait ressenti le _besoin_ de le faire, accueillant simplement le garçon dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'endormait dans son lit, croyant que Taecyeon n'allait pas rentrer à la maison. Et Wooyoung avait beau être le bébé du groupe, tous s'occupant inconsciemment de lui, il détestait être prit en pitié et trop chouchouté. Il allait peut-être mal le prendre.

_Aish_, songea Taecyeon en enfilant son pyjama. C'était trop compliqué pour lui. Agacé de se prendre la tête ainsi tout seul, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Wooyoung et de Junho (et l'ancienne de Jaebum, aussi), à petits pas. Tout était silencieux, à l'intérieur. Même Chansung s'était déjà endormi dans le salon, son casse croûte nocturne placé comme d'habitude près de la tête.

Taecyeon poussa la porte le plus silencieusement possible, et fût presque surpris de voir que la lampe de chevet était toujours allumée, diffusant une douce lumière dans la pièce. Junho, qui préférait de loin dormir seul, était dans le lit du bas, un bouquin entre les doigts et un bras autour de Wooyoung, endormit contre son torse. Taecyeon se figea, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'il contemplait la scène.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? », demanda Junho à voix basse, levant le nez de son livre et des cheveux de Wooyoung lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

Taecyeon referma la porte sans répondre, la gorge nouée.

x

_Back 2 U_ rythmait chacun de leurs pas alors qu'ils se mouvaient autour des danseuses, leurs costumes de scène sur le dos. Leur premier concert était pour bientôt et les répétitions s'intensifiaient, ils n'avaient plus droit à l'erreur.

-Non ! Non, Wooyoung, soit plus souple ! Plus fluide bon sang ! », s'exclama le chorégraphe, excédé.

Il arrêta la musique avec un soupir frustré, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Wooyoung qui semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre. Il était rouge et n'osait regarder personne alors qu'il se faisait réprimander pour la énième fois depuis le début de la séance.

-Bon, on reprend. Tout le monde en place, dépêchez-vous. »

Les danseurs s'empêchèrent de râler alors qu'ils reprenaient leur position initiale. Taecyeon jeta un coup d'œil vers Wooyoung, le regard toujours fixés au sol, les épaules et les membres crispés. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Les premières notes de la chanson raisonnèrent dans le studio, et Taecyeon se concentra sur sa propre chorégraphie, histoire de ne pas éborgner sa danseuse par un geste malencontreux. Ils finirent la danse tant bien que mal, sans interruption cette fois, et le chorégraphe les laissa partir dans un soupir de soulagement général.

-Wooyoung, reste ici. », dit-il ensuite à voix basse, attrapant le bras du garçon pour le retenir.

Les autres commençaient déjà à sortir en papotant. A vrai dire, Taecyeon lui-même ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas cherché Wooyoung du regard. Il sortit du studio d'entrainement, épongeant son visage avec une serviette, et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires.

-C'était quoi ça, aujourd'hui ? », dit la voix du chorégraphe. « C'est la première fois que je te vois danser comme ça ! Tu étais crispé de haut en bas, c'est quand même incroyable ! »

-…Je suis désolé. »

Taecyeon serra les poings. Wooyoung avait répondu d'une voix tellement faible… il détestait ça.

-Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Le concert est pour bientôt, tu ne peux pas te permettre de bouger comme ça sur scène ! Tout allait bien pendant les autres entraînements qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu t'es fais mal quelque part ? Dis le moi maintenant si je perds ma salive et mon temps à m'égosiller sur toi alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

-…Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… » Wooyoung poussa un soupir frustré. « Avec ces vêtements, cette danse, aussi proche de la danseuse, c'est… trop… »

-_Sexy _? », coupa le chorégraphe. « C'est justement le but ! Tu es un artiste, Wooyoung, un _idol_ ! Tu n'iras pas loin si tu es coincé juste parce qu'une danse sort de ta zone de confort ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que le monde des idols ici n'est que guimauve et paillette ? Réveilles-toi un peu bon sang ! »

Wooyoung resta silencieux, et le chorégraphe reprit plus calmement.

-Ecoute-moi. Tu as du mal avec tout ce qui est sexy ? Soit, travaille dessus. Je veux que tu me livres une chorégraphie sur ce thème pour après-demain. Et si je n'en suis pas satisfait, je suis désolé mais JYP-sshi en sera informé. »

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le studio, se rapprochant de la sortie. Taecyeon se pressa contre le mur, essayant de se rendre plus discret malgré sa taille de géant, mais le chorégraphe sortit de la pièce pour filer droit vers les vestiaires sans même le remarquer. Taecyeon attendit cinq secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit reniflement pour entrer dans le studio.

Wooyoung était toujours debout à la même place. Il releva la tête dès qu'il l'entendit entrer mais la rabaissa aussitôt pour essuyer ses joues du revers de la main.

-Woodong… »

Taecyeon s'approcha de lui en deux grands pas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serra fort contre lui, ignorant combien ses mèches relevée chatouillaient ses joues et son nez, et Wooyoung finit par attraper sa chemise pour la serrer entre ses mains, reniflant bruyamment.

-Pleure pas. Je vais t'acheter une glace, okay ? Ça va aller. »

Il caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer, murmurant d'autres choses à voix basse et détestant le chorégraphe d'avoir mit Wooyoung dans cet état. Le garçon pleurait en silence mais ses larmes commençaient à humidifier son tee-shirt. Taecyeon écarta son visage de son torse pour essuyer ses joues avec la paume de ses mains.

-Merci, hyung. », dit Wooyoung, essuyant son nez avec le revers de sa main.

Il avait les yeux encore un peu rouges, et avant que Taecyeon puisse s'en empêcher, il fit glisser ses mains contre la nuque de Wooyoung pour attirer son visage vers lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue droite, pressant à peine, avant de le relâcher avec maladresse en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Wooyoung le dévisageait les yeux écarquillés, comme sans doute lui l'avait fait, lorsque le garçon l'avait embrassé à Inkigayo. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Juste… voir Wooyoung dans cet état… ça lui avait fait mal.

-_Come on_. », dit-il, relâchant le garçon. « Je t'ai promis une glace, non ? »

Wooyoung acquiesça, incertain, et Taecyeon lui prit la main pour l'entraîner hors du studio. Sans passer par la case 'vestiaire', ils sortirent hors du building de JYPE, croisant Nichkhun et son téléphone au passage.

-_Yeaah_, Khunnie ! », dit Taecyeon en le prenant par les épaules. « La _Ice cream team_ est au complet ! »

Nichkhun tenta de protester tant bien que mal mais en vain. Quand Taecyeon se mettait quelque chose dans la tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

x

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda Nichkhun, aussitôt qu'ils se furent installés.

Il attrapa un des mouchoirs posés sur la table pour tamponner le visage de Wooyoung avec, les sourcils froncés dans une moue soucieuse. Taecyeon passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la joue ronde du garçon, maintenant rouge de gêne alors qu'il tentait faiblement de repousser le thaïlandais. Une tentative inutile, vu comme Nichkhun ne laissait jamais rien le perturber lorsqu'il s'occupait de quelqu'un.

-Apparemment notre Wooyoungie a un problème avec tout ce qui touche au… _sexy_. », dit Taecyeon, attrapant un menu pour le parcourir des yeux.

-Sexy ? C'est pour ça que tu dansais comme ça ? », demanda Nichkhun, étonné. « Pourtant tu n'avais pas de problème aux précédentes répétitions. »

-Ce sont les habits ! », s'exclama Wooyoung, tirant sur sa chemise d'un air accusateur. « Tout est moulant, je suis pas à l'aise avec ma danseuse, je veux dire… je sais pas être… sexy. J'ai jamais… j'ai pas l'expérience pour. »

Il baissa les yeux vers la table, plus rouge que jamais, et Taecyeon dût mettre une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ok, c'était pas sympa. Mais Wooyoung était trop adorable à être ainsi embarrassé juste parce qu'il était… puceau.

-_Babo_. », dit Nichkhun, lui mettant une pichenette sur la joue. « C'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas être sexy, tu sais… »

Une petite serveuse arriva à ce moment là pour prendre leurs commandes, les saluant chaleureusement. Ils venaient si souvent dans ce restaurant que paradoxalement, ils y étaient plus tranquilles qu'ailleurs, le staff ayant maintenant l'habitude de les voir.

-Donnez votre maxi size pour notre petit bébé. », dit Taecyeon, désignant Wooyoung avec un sourire.

-Raah, arrête ça ! », rétorqua le garçon, irrité et boudeur à la fois.

-Le maxi size, c'est noté ! »

Elle s'éloigna pour préparer leur commande, amusée par leurs frasques, alors que Nichkhun prenait Wooyoung dans ses bras pour appuyer sa joue contre la sienne en chantonnant : 'Woowoo, le petit bébé de 2PM !'. Taecyeon éclata de rire alors que Wooyoung essayait de le repousser, un petit sourire sur les lèvres malgré tout.

Sa tristesse s'évanouit complètement lorsque son immense glace vanille se posa devant lui. Un grand sourire lui mangea le visage. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant, comme ça, et Taecyeon sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsque Wooyoung releva les yeux vers lui.

-Hyung, tiens ! », dit le garçon, lui tendant une cuillère pleine de glace.

Taecyeon le laissa la mettre dans sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'après l'addition qu'il se rendit compte que Wooyoung ne l'avait fait goûter que lui.

x

-Une chorégraphie sexy ? », répéta Junsu, depuis le canapé. « C'est quoi ça, encore… »

Sur le plancher, Chansung était mort de rire, se secouant dans tous les sens. Wooyoung lui donna un léger coup de pied, visiblement agacé que leur maknae se fiche ainsi de lui.

-Pour après demain, c'est quand même juste… », observa Junho.

-Juste ? C'est quasi impossible, oui ! », dit Junsu « Et il a donné un timing ? »

Wooyoung secoua la tête de gauche à droite, trop occupé pincer Chansung de tous les côtés pour répondre.

-A mon avis, on devrait juste l'emmener dans un club pour qu'il trouve une fille. », dit Junho avec un sourire en coin. « Et qu'il… »

-Oh ! », coupa Nichkhun. « Ne finis même pas cette phrase. »

-T'as pas honte ? », dit Junsu, poussant la cuisse du garçon avec son pied.

Taecyeon, lui, éclata de rire à la suggestion de leur cadet et échangea un high five avec lui, un sourire plein de dents lui mangeant le visage.

-Et si tu n'y arrives pas ? », demanda Junsu.

Wooyoung s'arrêta de titiller Chansung, et l'ambiance dans l'appartement reprit un air plus sérieux. Taecyeon savait déjà la réponse, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Wooyoung rendit la menace plus grave encore qu'elle ne l'était. Pendant de lourdes secondes, personne n'osa parler, mais Taecyeon fini par taper dans ses mains avec un sourire.

-Bon, alors qui a des suggestions pour aider AngAng ? »

-En évitant le genre _Abracadabra_, s'il vous plait. », dit Nichkhun.

Les garçons se mirent à rire, reprenant leur bonne humeur, et Junho se leva tout à coup, poing levé en signe de victoire.

-J'ai une idée ! », s'exclama t-il, baissant les yeux vers Wooyoung. « Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… _grenouille_. »

-…Tu n'es pas sérieux… », répondit Wooyoung, stupéfait, alors que Junsu répétait un : 'grenouille ?' interloqué.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien comprit le mot, ou… », demanda Nichkhun, se tournant vers Taecyeon qui ne pût que hausser les épaules.

Il ne savait strictement pas de quoi voulait parler Junho, contrairement à Wooyoung. Ces deux là étaient quasiment toujours sur la même longueur d'onde (ce qui avait un petit côté agaçant, d'ailleurs).

-On pourrait savoir de quoi vous parlez, à la fin ? », geignit Junsu avec impatience.

-_Tatata_ ! », coupa Junho, bondissant vers Wooyong pour le relever. « Ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde, et ça va assurer. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Il attrapa Wooyoung par le bras pour l'entraîner dans leur chambre, refermant derrière lui, suivit du regard par tous les autres membres du groupe.

-…Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? », demanda Nichkhun, pointant la porte de la chambre du doigt.

Chansung haussa les épaules avant d'attraper son sachet de mangue, et Junsu ralluma le son de la télévision.

-Bah. Au pire, si Wooyoung nous appelle à l'aide, on pourra toujours limiter les dégâts demain. »

x

-Allez, dis moi ce qu'ils préparent. »

-Nope. »

-Dis moi juste le nom du clip. »

-Nope. »

-La chanson alors ! »

-_Nope_. »

Taecyeon poussa un soupire vaincu, se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel curieux. Ce n'était pas pour rien, après tout, qu'il adorait gossiper, cancaner, bref, en gros, faire sa petite commère. Et ne pas savoir ce que les 'jumeaux' tramaient commençait à le manger de l'intérieur.

Chansung, qui avait été autorisé à entrer dans la chambre aujourd'hui pour voir le clip que les garçons utilisaient avait explosé de rire derrière la porte fermée, nourrissant la curiosité de Taecyeon comme jamais. Mais maintenant qu'il était sorti pour préparer à manger, il ne semblait pas vouloir cracher le morceau.

-Très bien. Alors… si tu me dis ce qu'ils fabriquent, je t'achèterais trois bananes. », dit Taecyeon, la voix mielleuse, en décidant de changer de tactique puisque le harcèlement ne semblait fonctionner.

Chansung continua de faire poêler son poulet en secouant la tête, imperturbable.

-Cinq. »

-Toujours nope. »

-Un caisse ! », s'exclama Taecyeon, désespéré.

Mais Chansung se contenta de fermer le feu pour remplir une assiette avec ses blancs de poulet.

-Hyung… », dit-il finalement, l'air pris de pitié. « Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'acheter. Junho hyung et Wooyoung hyung m'ont promis de m'acheter deux fois plus que ce que tu me proposais, alors… »

-_Quoi_ !? »

Taecyeon ressortit dans le salon, là où les autres garçons s'étaient déjà installés à table, et se jeta sur Wooyoung pour le secouer dans tous les sens en pleurnichant bruyamment.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruels ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi vous me faites ça ! »

-Yaaaaah ! Arrête ça ! »

Wooyoung essaya de se débattre mais Taecyeon resserra ses bras autour de lui avant de mordre son épaule, lui arrachant un glapissement.

-Taec, ta réaction est un peu excessive… », dit Nichkhun, un sourire amusé étirant malgré tout ses lèvres.

-N'empêche qu'il a raison d'être inquiet. », dit Junsu, tandis que Wooyoung hurlait un : 'C'est pas de l'inquiétude, c'est juste de la curiosité !'. « Personnellement, j'ai pas confiance en Junho ! »

-_Yah_ ! », s'exclama le garçon, lui donnant un coup de baguette sur le bras.

Chansung arriva à ce moment là pour déposer les plats sur la table, calmant un instant l'agitation de tout le monde alors que les garçons l'aidaient à tout placer. Sauf Taecyeon, qui continuait de bouder comme un gosse, toujours accroché à Wooyoung, son menton sur l'épaule du garçon et ses bras autour de lui.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, on va choisir un juge impartial pour voir la chorégraphie du début à la fin. », dit finalement Junho, remplissant son bol de riz. « Et il dira ce qu'il en pense. »

-Parfait ! Je me porte volontaire ! », dit aussitôt Junsu.

-Nah, pas toi. »

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

Alors que les Jun brothers se chamaillaient, Taecyeon attrapa la main de Wooyoung, qui venait d'attraper un morceau de poulet au bout de ses baguettes, pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

-Yah, hyung… comment est-ce que tu peux oser m'appeler AngAng quand tu fais des trucs comme ça ? », dit Wooyoung, tournant la tête vers lui.

Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs nez s'effleuraient presque. Taecyeon lui adressa un de ses petits rires gamin avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, attrapant son bol pour se servir de soupe.

-On a dit 'impartial' ! », s'exclamait Junho, en face.

-Ce sera Nichkhun. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent Wooyoung, dont la voix avait été catégorique. Puis Taecyeon et Junsu se mirent à geindre en même temps comme de vrais gosses.

-Pourquoi toujours lui ! »

-Parce que je suis le plus adulte du groupe. », répondit Nichkhun avec un grand sourire.

Wooyoung le poussa sur le côté, provoquant un éclat de rire général.

x

Il régnait une drôle d'ambiance dans le studio. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Taecyeon sentait que certains d'eux étaient amusés, en particulier Chansung et Nichkhun, attendant impatiemment que la chorégraphie commence. Junho s'était mit à fond dans le rôle de coach, échangeant des mots à voix basse avec Wooyoung qui acquiesçait, concentré.

Le garçon était tout en noir, aujourd'hui. Un débardeur moulant, une casquette de hip hop sur la tête, et un jean serré qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination. Le genre de tenue qu'il n'avait jamais mit aux entraînements et qui le mettait définitivement en valeur. Taecyeon le regarda de haut en bas, assis contre un des miroirs à côté des trois autres.

-Tu t'inquiètes ? », murmura Nichkhun, à sa gauche.

-Un peu. », avoua t-il, sans quitter Wooyoung des yeux.

-Si ça peut te rassurer… j'étais surpris. »

Taecyeon se tourna vers lui, intrigué, mais Nichkhun se contenta de lui sourire avec malice alors que le chorégraphe tapait dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

-Bien. C'est à toi, Wooyoung. », dit-il, les bras croisés. « J'espère que tu ne nous décevras pas. »

Le garçon acquiesça, et non sans une dernière recommandation à voix basse, Junho trottina vers le groupe pour s'asseoir près d'eux, la télécommande de la chaîne hi fi dans la main. Wooyoung se plaça au centre du studio, abaissant sa casquette devant les yeux, et après un hochement de tête en direction de son jumeau, la musique se mit à démarrer.

Taecyeon écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant la chanson dès les premières notes. _Ride it_, de Ciara. Etait-il sérieux ? Il fallait croire que oui, parce que Wooyoung effectua les premiers pas, aussi énergique qu'à son habitude. Taecyeon ne se rappelait que quelques bribes de la chorégraphie, mais il savait qu'il fallait bouger à la perfection pour que la danse soit aussi sexy que lorsque Ciara la faisait, surtout pour un garçon.

Et lorsque Wooyoung se baissa pour bouger au sol, relevant les yeux vers eux, les lèvres bougeant au rythme des paroles, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. C'était _fuckin'_ sexy.

Taecyeon déglutit avec difficulté, les yeux accrochés au garçon qui se relevait en ondulant du bassin, son jean collé à la peau. Il se mouvait de façon tellement sensuelle que s'en était presque obscène, complètement plongé dans la chanson. Comprendre les paroles semblait rendre la chorégraphie plus chaude encore, et Taecyeon savait qu'il bouffait Wooyoung des yeux alors que le garçon bougeait, lascif et énergique en même temps, un mélange qui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus.

Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Jamais il n'avait regardé un autre garçon avec autant d'envie et de trouble. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, pourquoi semblait-il être le seul affecté par cette danse ? Il voulu jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour observer la réaction des autres, mais ses yeux étaient complètement hypnotisés par les fesses de Wooyoung qui bougeaient de gauche à droite alors qu'il était assis par terre.

Et, horrifié, Taecyeon replia ses jambes contre son torse pour masquer l'évidence plus que flagrante que cette foutue chorégraphie avait retourné tout ses sens. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

-_Yeeees_ ! », s'exclama Junho en bondissant sur ses pieds, lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

Wooyoung se releva, rouge tomate et le visage trempé de sueur alors que les autres tapaient dans leurs mains.

-Woow, Wooyoungie, jamais j'aurais pensé que tu avais ça en toi ! », dit Junsu, stupéfait.

-_Super sexy_ ! », approuva Chansung avec un fort accent, un rire dans la voix.

Tout le monde lui sauta dessus, sauf Taecyeon, qui s'enfuit du studio aussitôt que les autres eurent le dos tourné pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

x

C'était quoi, son problème ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, dans le studio ? Il s'était aspergé la figure d'eau glacé dans les toilettes, avant de rejoindre les autres pour qu'ils puissent commencer l'entrainement, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à se sortir Wooyoung de la tête.

Même là, alors qu'il errait dans les rues de Hongdae, le quartier des clubs et des bars de la ville, il revoyait le garçon bouger ses hanches avec une sensualité que seule une fille était permise d'avoir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était le _seul_ à avoir réagit comme ça. Le _seul_.

Ainsi ruminant, il ne faisait absolument pas attention où il marchait, tant et si bien qu'il finit par percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet, arrachant à sa victime un glapissement surpris.

-Désolé ! », dit-il. « Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? »

-_S…sorry, I don't speak corean_… »

La voix lui était familière. Il dévisagea la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculée. Ces cheveux coupés courts, ces grands yeux verts et ces drôles de traits… c'était la fille au pantalon rouge ! Elle aussi sembla le reconnaître, car ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent avec étonnement.

-…Taecyeon ? », dit-elle avec un fort accent.

-_Yeah… funny._ », répondit-il avec un sourire. « _Sorry about earlier, I didn't look at all._ »

-_Same here. I was engrossed in my book and…»_

Avec un rire gêné, la jeune fille lui montra son bouquin. Il était écrit dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il devina aisément le mot « Corée » écrit sur la couverture.

-_Looking for a place_ ? », demanda Taecyeon.

-_Yes, I'm a bit hungry but I don't really know where to go. _»

Elle était adorable, avec son sourire embarrassé, les joues un peu roses. Sa présence lui évitait de trop penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le studio, et Taecyeon se para de son plus beau sourire alors qu'il lui disait.

-_May I help you ? I'm hungry myself, so… _»

-_Well… okay. _»

Encore une fois, elle eût l'air complètement stupéfaite, comme si elle ne réalisait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais sans lui laisser temps de se remettre de sa surprise, Taecyeon l'entraîna gentiment vers un petit restaurant de nouille qu'il avait repéré des jours plus tôt. Le menu était en coréen, mais il traduisit quelques plats pour aider la jeune fille dans son choix.

-_Are you… okay_ ? », demanda t-elle finalement, après qu'ils aient commandé une soupe chacun. «_ You look a bit… spaced-out. _»

Taecyeon la dévisagea avec curiosité. Elle avait visé juste, bien sûr, et l'image de Wooyoung se trémoussant devant lui lui revînt aussitôt en tête, colorant ses joues d'écarlate.

-_Yeah… well…_ », dit-il, un peu embarrassé.

Okay, les européens avaient des mœurs plus libres qu'en Corée, mais pouvait-il lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne l'a connaissait pas, après tout. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait raconter tout ce qu'il lui disait aux tabloïds, elle ne savait pas un mot de coréen.

-_Something… happened today._ »

La jeune fille acquiesça patiemment, sans le presser. Son visage respirait l'innocence et la sincérité, elle l'écoutait vraiment, et Taecyeon se décida à tout lui raconter.

-_I'm kind of… looking differently at someone I shouldn't. Really shouldn't._ »

-_Looking, you mean… ogling _? »

-_Yeah… it's just… he did that freaking dance today and I… _»

Taecyeon passa sa main dans ses cheveux, poussant un soupir frustré. Et il quoi, au juste ? Il l'avait maté comme il aurait maté une fille aux jolies courbes et au sourire envoûtant ? Comme il avait maté cette fille dans le club, des jours plus tôt ? Oui. Il l'avait dévoré des yeux, hypnotisé comme il l'avait été par ce pantalon rouge, au rythme de _Rack City_.

-_And you shouldn't because_… ? », demanda la jeune fille, un peu rose.

Ok, donc le facteur '_he_' ne semblait pas la choquer.

-_He's in the group._ », avoua finalement Taecyeon, alors que le serveur déposait deux bols de soupe fumante à leur table.

La jeune fille murmura quelque chose dans sa langue, avant de relever timidement les yeux vers lui.

-_May I know who it is _? »

-…Wooyoung. », murmura Taecyeon, tellement bas qu'il pensa un instant qu'elle n'allait pas l'entendre.

Mais les yeux de la fille s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle prenait une teinte pivoine, avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

-_Maybe I shouldn't tell you that but… you won't believe how I find the two of you… very hot together._ »

Taecyeon manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de nouille. Il savait que de nombreuses vidéos ou histoires circulaient sur le net, mettant en scène deux des leurs et tout le tralala (ce n'était pas pour rien qu'existait le _fanservice_, après tout), mais l'entendre à haute voix, comme ça, ça faisait bizarre.

-_It's as if one of my dreams came true._ », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire, sa nervosité et sa gêne laissant place à de l'amusement.

-_Wait. I told you, it's only me. _»

-_That's what you think. I mean, he doesn't know that you like him… that way, right _? »

-_I didn't say I liked him, i__t's just that dance, that's all ! _», répondit précipitamment Taecyeon.

Parce que_ mater_ Wooyoung et _aimer_ Wooyoung, c'était totalement différent. Le premier n'était que luxure, que _physique_, tandis que le second… c'était impossible, il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Mais il n'avait jamais regardé un homme comme ça non plus…

-_This is so annoying…_ », soupira Taecyeon. « _I don't know what to think. Maybe it's just a fluke. Because I didn't touch any girl for a while now._ »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, mais sans prendre la peine de cacher son expression peu convaincue. La situation semblait l'amuser, à en juger par ses yeux brillants de malice, et Taecyeon pointa ses baguettes trempées vers son visage.

-_Yah. It's not funny at all, so take that smile back_. »

-_I'm sorry. It's just… very cute_. », répondit-elle avec un léger rire.

Un grand sourire lui mangeait le visage, rendant ses joues plus rondes qu'elle ne l'était, et Taecyeon la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, surpris. _Wooyoung_. C'était Wooyoung, qu'elle lui rappelait. Même ce jour là, dans le club, c'était à Wooyoung qu'il avait pensé, au fin fond de son cerveau imbibé d'alcool. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il appréciait sa compagnie sans la connaître.

-_And what should I call you, miss Red Pants _? », dit-il finalement, attrapant une poignée de nouille entre ses baguettes.

-_Hm. Actually… I like that name. You can keep it. _», répondit-elle, amusée.

-_All right, then. I'm Okcat. Nice to meet you, Red._ »

.

**TBC**


	2. II

Titre : Curiosity killed the (Ok)cat

Fandom : 2PM

Pairing : Taecyeon/Wooyoung, léger Nichkhun/OC

Rating : K+ pour la sexyness

Disclaimers : Si les 2PM étaient à moi, je les obligerais à s'embrasser à tout va ! Malheureusement... ben, c'est pas le cas :(. Je possède Red et P, par contre, yay !

Et voilà la deuxième partie ! J'ai préféré couper l'OS en deux parce qu'il était beaucoup trop lourd, sinon. Il y a toujours pas mal de dialogue en anglais, bon j'espère que c'est pas trop handicapant, encore une fois !

Je ne sais pas si les fans sont aussi violents en Corée, mais j'en avais besoin pour cette partie, donc..._ tada, _hi hi ! Sur ce,

Place à la fic !

x

**Curiosity killed the (Ok)cat**

_Part II_

__x

Ce soir, c'était le grand soir.

Taecyeon éteint son réveil, déjà surexcité. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dormir, tuant le temps sur le net jusqu'à ce que minuit arrive. Le groupe avait décidé une semaine plus tôt de refaire une nuit blanche, histoire de profiter une dernière fois des clubs de la ville avant de partir en tournée à Hong Kong, et ce soir était enfin arrivé.

Bondissant sur ses pieds, il secoua l'épaule de Junsu sans ménagement, endormit sur le lit du dessus.

-Debout, grand-père ! », chuchota t-il, son sourire plein de dent sur les lèvres.

Junsu geignit comme le gosse qu'il était mais ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormit plus tôt que tout le monde histoire d'être frais et fringuant.

-C'est bon, ça va, va réveiller les autres. », dit-il, s'asseyant dans son lit en se lissant les cheveux.

Taecyeon fonça hors de la chambre, vers les deux formes allongée par terre, dans le salon. Il s'agenouilla près de Wooyoung, roulé en boule, complètement entortillé dans sa couverture. C'était plutôt adorable, il avait l'air d'un vrai bébé, avec ses mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens.

-Woodong… », murmura Taecyeon, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer.

Le garçon ne faisait pas mine de se réveiller, grinçant soudain des dents en faisant grimacer Taecyeon. Il se frotta l'oreille, hérissé par le bruit que cela avait produit, avant d'appuyer sur la joue de Wooyoung avec son index.

-Allez, debout Ang Ang ! »

Le garçon ouvrit lentement les paupières, papillonnant des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers lui, encore à moitié dans les vapes. Le regard de Taecyeon tomba sur sa bouche, là où une petite langue passa brièvement sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Taec hyung ? », dit Wooyoung, la voix éraillée de sommeil.

Taecyeon acquiesça, puis se leva avant de faire n'importe quoi. Il attrapa une des mangues séchées que Chansung avait déposé prêt de sa tête pour tapoter sa bouche avec, mais leur maknae mordit le fruit sans même se réveiller.

-_Aish_… », soupira Taecyeon, avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front. « Sérieusement, Channie ! »

Il laissa ses deux cadets se réveiller à leurs rythmes pour s'occuper de Junho et de Nichkhun, puis tous se préparèrent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Minjae. Leur manager était beaucoup plus en alerte depuis ce fameux épisode de _Wild Bunny_ où ils avaient filé en douce.

Taecyeon fouilla dans ses affaires pour en tirer un tee-shirt magenta et son pantalon jaune fétiche. Ne manquait plus qu'une veste pour compléter le tout et il allait faire un carton au club, ce soir. Sérieusement, il ne comprenait pas ce que les autres avaient à toujours critiquer ses tenues, lui trouvait ça frais de porter des couleurs vives.

-_Oh my god._», dit Nichkhun, entrant dans sa chambre. « Repose ça tout de suite. »

Taecyeon jeta un coup d'œil à la veste orange qu'il avait dégotée.

-Quoi ? », demanda t-il avec un rire, le plus innocemment possible.

-_Seriously, Taec._ »

Nichkhun lui prit la veste des mains pour la balancer sur son lit avant de lui chercher une tenue plus 'portable' selon ses standards. Taecyeon s'assit sur sa chaise à roulette pour attendre patiemment, regardant le thaïlandais s'escrimer à faire la différence entre ses vêtements et ceux de Junsu, tous rangés pèle mêle dans toute la chambre. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de protester quand Nichkhun s'était auto-déclaré son styliste, au grand soulagement des autres garçons du groupe, désespérés de le voir tout le temps sortir de sa chambre dans des tenues plus dépareillées les unes que les autres.

-Voilà ! », dit finalement Nichkhun, lui balançant un tee shirt rouge et un jean serré. « Et si tu veux une casquette, prend celle-ci. »

-Merci, oh grand manitou. », répondit Taecyeon en riant.

Nichkhun émit un reniflement amusé alors qu'il lui balançait la dite casquette à la figure.

x

L'ambiance était à la fête, dans le van. Chansung et Junsu chantaient pour célébrer leur réussite de piquage de clef dans la chambre de Minjae, et Junho et Wooyoung faisaient du beatbox pour les accompagner. L'excitation de Taecyeon, elle, était descendue en flèche, remplacée par un tout autre genre d'excitation.

Nichkhun avait dû passer par la case 'Wooyoung' avant de venir le voir dans sa chambre pour lui dégoter une tenue potable, parce que le garçon de Busan était tout simplement… à tomber par terre, avec son tee-shirt noir, le jean serré qu'il avait mis pour danser _Ride it_, et les cheveux relevés. Jamais il n'avait prit aussi soin de son apparence avant de sortir ; ils étaient rarement sortis tous ensemble, en fait. Et Taecyeon mourrait d'envie de le bouffer des yeux.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de le faire, d'ailleurs, étaient les messages qu'il échangeait avec Red, du genre : '_I fucking want to jump him_'. Bien sûr, la réponse qu'il reçue de la jeune fille ne l'aida absolument pas (_Then do it. And film it. And send it to me._). Pourquoi s'entourait-il toujours de personnes qui cherchaient à lui faire faire n'importe quoi ?

-Ça va, Taec ? », demanda Nichkhun, assis au fond avec lui.

Taecyeon acquiesça en retenant un soupir, son portable serré dans la main, et les yeux obstinément baissés par terre ou levés vers le plafond. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il entendit le petit rire du thaïlandais qu'il se tourna vers lui.

-_What_? »

-_It's just… I didn't believe it at first, but… you do like him_. », répondit Nichkhun, les yeux brillants d'amusement et une main devant la bouche pour se retenir de rire.

Taecyeon avala sa salive de travers, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Parlait-il de Wooyoung ? Comment avait-il su ? Etait-il si flagrant ? Si oui, Wooyoung l'avait-il remarqué ?

-_Oh, calm down, dude_. », dit Nichkhun, tapotant son épaule. « _It's… my french girl's friend. She told her about the conversation you had some days ago, and my girl told me._ »

-_The fuck ? That little…_»

Taecyeon tapota '_TRAITOR_ !' furieusement sur son portable, rouge de honte, quand le thaïlandais poursuivit.

-A dire vrai, j'avais quelques doutes avant ça, mais quand elle me l'a dit, j'ai voulu m'en assurer et… ça a complètement marché ! »

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu as fait exprès de… _to_ _dress him like that_? », s'exclama Taecyeon, ulcéré.

Nichkhun s'esclaffa alors qu'il fermait les paupières en se massant les tempes. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, tout le monde se liguait contre lui pour qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Et par 'n'importe quoi', c'était bien de 'sauter sur Wooyoung pour lui arracher tout ses vêtements' qu'il parlait ! Son portable se remit à vibrer, le tirant hors de ses pensées tourmentées.

_Sorry. I was too happy to keep it for myself. You may strangle me when you will be at club._

-Oh ! », dit-il, se tournant vers Nichkhun. « Elles seront là ? »

Le thaïlandais ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux pétillants.

-Hyung… tu es définitivement atteint. », dit Taecyeon, secouant la tête avec désespoir.

x

Le club vibrait au rythme de _Low, _beaucoup plus empaqueté que la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient allés. Nichkhun avait disparu depuis belle lurette pour retrouver sa P, Junsu papotait avec deux jeunes filles à une table, et les trois jeunes de la bande se déchaînaient sur la piste. Taecyeon, lui, était collé au comptoir, sa bière dans les mains et les yeux rivés sur Wooyoung qui dansait, un sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant avec Junho à bouger ses fesses en se baissant au rythme de la musique.

Rah, il avait une sourde envie d'aller les rejoindre, d'attraper Wooyoung pour le coller contre lui et de bouger avec lui. Et il avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre le comptoir du bar pour penser une chose pareille. Mais ses vêtements noirs le moulaient de haut en bas, et avec ses cheveux comme ça…

Oh, bon sang.

-_Poor Okcat…_ », dit une voix féminine, qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Red s'était adossée à côté de lui, un sourire sur les lèvres et un verre dans la main. Elle avait remis son pantalon rouge et son petit haut blanc qui laissait deviner toutes ses formes. Elle était aussi jolie que ce premier soir, mais toute l'envie de Taecyeon était trop focalisée sur Wooyoung pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-_It's not funny, Red. I freaking want to rape him for fuck's sake._ »

-_Is it just lust, or do you like him_? »

-_I don't know._ », avoua Taecyeon avec un soupir.

Des jours auparavant, dans ce restaurant à ramen, il lui avait répondu '_lust_' sans hésiter. Mais maintenant… il était un peu perdu. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, Wooyoung lui embrouillait la tête et les sens depuis cette foutue chorégraphie.

-_Are you jealous_? »

Taecyeon haussa les épaules. Un souvenir lui flasha en tête, l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il avait vu Wooyoung, endormit dans les bras de Junho, sa tête contre son torse.

-_Maybe_. », avoua t-il du bout de la langue.

-_And now_ ? »

-_What do you mean_ ? »

Red fit un signe de tête vers la piste où s'amusaient les trois jeunes, et Taecyeon suivit le mouvement du regard. Chansung et Junho avaient commencé une battle improvisée, et à côté d'eux… Wooyoung dansait avec une fille en petite robe. Ils se tenaient simplement la main, à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, mais Taecyeon sentit son sang faire un tour lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire timide qu'avait le garçon. Il devait puer la jalousie, parce que la main de Red se posa sur son bras pour le calmer.

-_Okay. Do you want me to go get_ _him_ ? »

Taecyeon secoua la tête. Pour une fois que Wooyoung osait approcher une fille, devait-il tout faire foirer juste parce qu'il était jaloux ? C'était trop égoïste, non ?

-_You really care about him_. »

-_Yeah, well. That's what hyungs are for_. »

Red lui tendit son verre et il prit une longue gorge, appréciant le goût du rhum, plus fort que celui de la bière qu'il buvait depuis le début de la soirée.

-_So. Your little friend and Khun_ ? », dit-il finalement, préférant changer de sujet.

-_They are probably making out somewhere. It's nice to see her that happy_. »

Taecyeon ne pût s'empêcher de sourire face à sa gentillesse. Il pinça sa joue droite comme il le faisait souvent à Wooyong, lui arrachant un petit glapissement, et la jeune fille lui répondit par une tape contre son estomac qui le fit rire.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillent gentiment, la foule de danseurs commença à être agitée par un mouvement de masse, attirant leur attention. Un projecteur se pointa sur les trois garçons de la bande qui dansaient, les illuminant pour que tout le monde les reconnaisse, un replay total de ce qu'il s'était passé lors du premier épisode de Wild Rabbit. Tout le monde commença à se presser autour d'eux, Taecyeon n'arrivait presque plus à les voir depuis le bar et une pointe d'inquiétude se mit à le titiller lorsqu'il vit la tête de Wooyoung disparaître dans la foule.

-_What are you waiting for_? », dit Red, inquiète. « _Go get them_ ! »

Taecyeon rejoignit Junsu en deux pas pour attirer son attention, et l'aîné comprit aussitôt la situation en voyant le projecteur. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule de danseur en jouant des coudes alors que _Down on_ _me_ raisonnait les basses à fond. Tout le monde hurlait de tous les côtés, surtout les filles, et quelques danseurs commençaient à le reconnaître, criant son nom alors qu'il s'approchait de Wooyoung.

Le garçon semblait à la limite de paniquer, poussé dans tous les sens par des filles qui le touchaient de tout les côtés. Il cherchait les autres du regard en essayant de repousser les mains qui effleuraient son visage, et Taecyeon bouscula les danseurs qui l'entouraient avec plus de brutalité que nécessaire pour pouvoir l'attraper par le bras.

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux de Wooyoung lorsqu'il reconnut et il se pressa aussitôt contre lui. Taecyeon passa son bras autour de ses épaules, cherchant les autres du regard. Il repéra la touffe de cheveux de Junho un peu plus loin mais le garçon avançait déjà vers la sortie, et Taecyeon aperçut brièvement le visage de Junsu et la tête de Chansung près de lui.

-On y va, Woodong ! », dit-il, serrant le garçon contre lui pour l'entraîner hors de la piste.

Il eut l'impression de galérer pendant des heures. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Tout le monde criait dans tous les sens, '_2PM_', '_Oppa_', mais le maudit projecteur s'était finalement éteint, et ils finirent par atteindre la sortie. Trempé de sueur, Taecyeon grimpa les escaliers qui menaient dehors, Wooyoung toujours contre lui.

Il pleuvait à grosse goutte sur Séoul, mais Taecyeon ne fit pas attention alors qu'il courait dans tout Hongdae. Il aurait tout le temps de téléphoner aux autres plus tard pour savoir où ils étaient, le plus important d'abord était de s'éloigner de leurs fans. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans une ruelle, sous le préau d'un restaurant fermé, la main de Wooyoung serrée dans la sienne, et s'appuya contre le grillage pour reprendre son souffle.

-Hyung… merci, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. », dit Wooyoung d'une petite voix.

-Viens-là. », répondit Taecyeon, encore essoufflé, tirant sur sa main pour l'attirer vers lui.

Il le prit dans ses bras, le pressant contre lui, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. Ça avait été vraiment cauchemardesque, dans ce club. Voir Wooyoung perdu au milieu de tous les danseurs qui le malmenaient, ça l'avait tué. Il serra peut-être le garçon un peu trop fort, son nez enfoui dans ses mèches relevées, mais Wooyoung ne pipa pas un mot, les mains accrochée à son dos, et Taecyeon se calma peu à peu.

Il rouvrit lentement les paupières. Il commençait à faire jour autour d'eux, et la pluie continuait de tomber, donnant à la ruelle déserte une odeur de goudron mouillé. Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Wooyoung contre son torse, c'était étrange…

Taecyeon relâcha doucement son étreinte, juste à peine pour que le garçon puisse lever la tête pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient tellement proches, tellement que Taecyeon pouvait voir la couleur chocolat de ses yeux qui, de loin, avaient l'air si noirs. Tellement qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration contre ses lèvres. Et Wooyoung le regardait d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, la bouche entrouverte.

C'aurait été si simple, de l'embrasser. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, il suffisait que Taecyeon se penche juste un peu, et il pourrait toucher ces lèvres qui le tentaient tant avec les siennes.

Son cœur reprit un rythme plus rapide alors qu'il contemplait le visage de Wooyoung, de ses petits yeux à sa bouche. Son regard suivit la trace d'une goutte de pluie qui s'échappait de ses cheveux trempés et qui se perdit à la commissure de ses lèvres. Comme un signe, une invitation à faire ce qui le tentait depuis un moment déjà.

Lentement, Taecyeon fit glisser une de ses mains contre la nuque du garçon, enfouissant ses doigts entre ses mèches humides, et approcha son visage du sien. Et Wooyoung… Wooyoung se laissait faire, les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais.

Il allait l'embrasser, il allait le faire, mais alors qu'il commençait à fermer ses paupières, son portable se mit à sonner bruyamment, leur arrachant tout deux un sursaut. Wooyoung s'écarta de lui, et Taecyeon dût s'y prendre à deux fois avant de décrocher, les mains tremblantes.

-YAH ! », hurla la voix de Junsu. « Où est-ce que vous êtes, bon sang ? »

-Euh… je sais pas trop. »

-On est au van ! Dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre ! Et essaie de téléphoner à Nichkhun en chemin, impossible de l'avoir ! »

Junsu raccrocha, et Taecyeon abaissa son téléphone avec embarras. Il n'osait plus regarder Wooyoung, mais ce devait être aussi le cas pour le garçon car il émanait de la gêne à quinze milles kilomètre à la ronde.

-Bon… il faut… retourner au van. Hum. », dit Taecyeon, relevant timidement les yeux.

Wooyoung acquiesça, la tête rivée au sol et les joues écarlates, et ils sortirent de la ruelle pour rejoindre les autres en silence. L'ambiance n'était pas pesante, mais plutôt… emplie de gêne. Et Taecyeon se maudit d'avoir eu ce moment de faiblesse. Qu'allait-il se passer si Wooyoung commençait à l'éviter, maintenant ? Oh, il pouvait tout subir, mais pas ça. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, d'abord ? Il s'était laissé faire sans rien dire, bien sûr que Taecyeon n'allait pas arrêter ! A quoi avait-il pensé, hein ?

Il essaya de téléphoner à Nichkhun alors qu'ils approchaient de leur van, mais tomba directement sur sa boite mail. Il n'était pas trop inquiet pour autant ; ce n'était pas comme si lui avait été reconnu.

Junho ouvrit la porte à peine furent-ils arrivés et se jeta sur Wooyoung pour le prendre dans ses bras, vite rejoint par Chansung. Junsu fût moins expressif mais il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-C'était complètement fou ! », geignit-il. « Plus jamais on ne retourne là bas, jamais ! Et ne me traitez pas de grand-père pour avoir dit ça, sérieusement j'avais l'impression d'être en plein film d'horreur. »

-D'accord avec toi. », approuva Taecyeon, hochant du chef.

Nichkhun arriva à ce moment-là, les joues rouges et tout essoufflé, signe qu'il avait couru comme un dératé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda t-il, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté.

-Comment ça, 'qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé' ! », répéta Junsu, boudeur. « Où est-ce que tu étais, hein ? On a faillit tous mourir ! »

-C'est pas grave, maintenant que tout le monde est là, autant rentrer. », dit Taecyeon lorsqu'il vit le regard paniqué que commençait à avoir Nichkhun.

Le thaïlandais le remercia d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant, et tout le monde remonta dans le van alors que le chauffeur démarrait.

x

_Red. I need to talk to you._

Il avait envoyé le message en rentrant, mais la jeune fille ne le reçut que le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, et répondit aussitôt.

_Nichkhun is going to see my friend tonight. Go with him, I'll be there, and we will elope together =)._

La réponse eût le mérite de le faire sourire. L'ambiance était bizarre depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous réveillés avec difficulté ce matin pour s'entraîner dans le studio. Par bizarre, il entendait entre Wooyoung et lui. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il l'avait presque embrassé, après tout. Et depuis, le garçon du Busan n'osait le regarder, sans pour autant l'esquiver. Il détestait ça.

-Khun. », dit-il, posant sa main sur l'épaule du thaïlandais pour attirer son attention. « _I'm going with you tonight._»

-Tu veux dire… voir P et son amie ? », répondit Nichkhun, surpris, avant de murmurer. « Mais je croyais que… Youngie… »

-C'est pas ce que tu crois. Red m'aide à… je parle avec elle, c'est tout. »

-Oh. _Okay then_. »

Le chorégraphe tapa dans ses mains pour signaler le début des répétitions, et Taecyeon reposa son portable sur la table. Il croisa le regard de Wooyoung lorsqu'il se remit en position, mais le garçon détourna aussitôt les yeux, et Taecyeon s'empêcha de pousser un soupir de frustration.

x

-Tu t'es mis sur ton 31, _how cute is that_! », dit Taecyeon, retrouvant sa bonne humeur alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Nichkhun eut un éclat de rire, les yeux brillants alors qu'il remettait son petit chapeau gris en place sur sa tête. Il était rayonnant, c'était étrange mais agréable de le voir comme ça. Et le thaïlandais avait beau briser une des règles de JYPE en fréquentant régulièrement sa petite P, Taecyeon n'avait pas le cœur à le stopper.

Ils entrèrent dans un minuscule restaurant de grillade, perdu au milieu du quartier d'affaire de Seoul, et tellement petit que les seuls clients étaient un couple de vieux et les deux petites françaises qui sourirent aussitôt qu'elles les virent.

-_Hi_, Nichkhun ! », dit Red en se levant. « _Mind if we take another table_ ? »

-_Don't worry, he doesn't_. », répondit P avant que le thaïlandais ouvre la bouche, tirant la langue à son amie avec malice.

Elle était toute petite, malgré ses talons, mais ses yeux pétillants et son sourire joueur lui donnaient un air que Taecyeon trouva charmant.

-_Alright then. Have a good date, you two lovebirds_! », dit Red, attrapant le bras de Taecyeon pour l'entraîner de l'autre côté de la petite salle.

Il fût presque étonné du contact, mais la jeune fille, tactile, était après tout européenne. Les mœurs et la pudeur des coréens lui étaient totalement étrangers.

-_So. Tell me everything._», dit-elle, sans prendre la peine d'attraper un menu. « _And please order_ _something, I'm starving._ »

Taecyeon ne pût retenir un éclat de rire, toute sa mauvaise humeur envolée. La présence de Red avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Ne pas être jugé, aussi, faisait du bien. Il pouvait être aussi naturel avec elle qu'il l'était avec les garçons du groupe, chose qu'il n'aurait pu faire face à une autre idole ou une simple fan. C'était rafraîchissant.

Il appela un des serveurs pour commander deux plats, avant de prendre une longue inspiration pour raconter à Red ce qu'il s'était passé dans la boite et après, sous le préau de ce restaurant.

-_Oh my… This is so hot… or cute… or hot… __I can't chooose_ ! », geignit-elle, prenant sa tête entre ses mains d'un air désespéré.

Taecyeon sentit ses joues se colorer avec un poil de gêne. Ça avait quand même quelque chose de bizarre d'avoir une aussi fervente supporter qui semblait, de toute évidence, fantasmer à l'idée de les voir batifoler tout les deux.

-_Hum, sorry._ », dit-elle en rosissant, reprenant son calme « _So. __He obviously likes you back ! Isn't that a good thing_? »

-_That's what you say. He keeps avoiding me since_! _And I just… I wish I hadn't done that._»

-_Ooh… Okcat_… »

Red attrapa sa main avec la sienne pour la serrer, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

-_It's not that surprising, you know. You, a guy and his hyung, tried to kiss him and he didn't push you back. That means that, somewhere, somehow, he wanted it too. He is probably freaked out right now because of that._ »

Un serveur posa leur commande sur la table alors que Taecyeon réfléchissait avec attention. Oui, son explication tenait debout. Wooyoung devait se poser des tas de questions, comme lui au début. Ou alors ils se trompaient tout les deux sur toute la ligne.

-_Don't think too much, Okcat._ », dit Red, la bouche pleine. « _Just try to see if he likes you back._ _Oh god this is freaking good_! »

-_What do you mean_ ? », demanda Taecyeon, après un éclat de rire.

-_Well, I dunno. Jalousy always seems to do the trick, doesn't it_ ? »

La jalousie ? Pas faux. Pas faux du tout. Il pouvait peut-être utiliser ces petits moments qu'il passait avec Red, et les messages qu'il échangeait avec elle. Après tout, plus le mensonge se rapprochait de la réalité, et plus il semblait vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Hah, il n'était pas le Roi des Escrocs pour rien !

-Okcat. », dit Red, plissant des yeux pour le regarder avec suspicion. « _I forbid you to use me_. _Especially to make Wooyoung jealous._ »

-_What_ ? _Why_! », s'exclama Taecyeon, amusé qu'elle ait flairé le mauvais coup.

-_Because I don't want him to hate me. __He's my favorite, you know ? _», répondit la jeune fille, boudeuse.

Taecyeon lui pinça la joue en riant.

x

Rendre jaloux. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Red avait refusé qu'il l'utilise, mais il ne pouvait échanger autant de messages avec un autre de ses contacts féminins, de peur qu'elle se fasse des idées. Et puis à part sa mère, il n'avait que le numéro de quelques idoles. Vraiment pas le genre de personnes avec qui il pouvait fricoter s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, et s'il voulait éviter un scandale.

_Please let me use you, Red ! __You'r my only chance ! Please please please !_, envoya t-il finalement, alors qu'ils rentraient en taxi.

…_Alright. But you owe me one. I expect to see a kiss between the two of you. __With tongues. A lot of tongues._

Taecyeon ne pût retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'il rangeait son portable, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Nichkhun.

-C'est… Red ? », demanda t-il, curieux. « Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec elle. »

-_Yeah_. Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Elle a un joli sourire, elle danse bien et elle me fait rire… »

-…Peut-être que c'est parce que tu es _déjà_ amoureux de quelqu'un. »

Taecyeon manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. C'était quoi, ça ? D'abord de l'envie, ensuite un semblant d'attraction, et maintenant de l'amour ? Nichkhun le regardait avec un petit sourire. Etre lui-même amoureux le rendait définitivement plus taquin que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux autres ? », demanda Taecyeon, changeant de sujet. « Après être filés comme ça sans rien dire, je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous attendre dans le salon avec des questions plein la bouche. »

Nichkhun tritura les bords de son chapeau, pensif. Tous se faisaient confiance dans le groupe, bien sûr. Mais il devait avoir peur que quelqu'un fasse une gaffe sans le vouloir en révélant l'existence de P lors d'un show ou d'un interview.

-…Je pense. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. », dit finalement le thaïlandais, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était plus que ça, pensa Taecyeon. Pour que Nichkhun risque sa carrière et qu'il le confie aux autres… c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Ressentait-il la même chose pour Wooyoung ? Il n'en savait rien.

Comme Taecyeon l'avait prévu, tout le groupe, agglutiné devant la télévision, se mit à balancer des questions dans tout les sens aussitôt qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement. 'Où est-ce que vous êtes allés' 'Pourquoi vous n'avez pas prévenu' 'Vous sentez la grillade, vous avez mangé où'. Ça c'était Chansung. Nichkhun se déchaussa avant de leur faire signe de se taire, un doigt devant ses lèvres.

-Minjae hyung est encore debout ? », murmura t-il.

-Il dort depuis une heure. », répondit Junsu.

Taecyeon les rejoignit le plus silencieusement possible, notant que Wooyoung semblait moins avide que les autres, en tailleurs sur le canapé. Evidemment, lui savait déjà ce que Nichkhun avait fabriqué.

Le thaïlandais prit une grande inspiration avant de raconter aux autres à voix basse qu'il voyait quelqu'un, depuis un moment, ne dévoilant de son nom que le fameux P. Junsu et Chansung le félicitèrent d'un high five une fois toutes leurs questions posées, et les 'jumeaux' lui adressèrent le même sourire, content de voir que Nichkhun était aussi heureux. Puis Junsu se tourna vers Taecyeon, interrogateur.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu tenais la chandelle ? »

C'était le moment où jamais. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Wooyoung qui avait reporté son attention sur la télévision, il lâcha la bombe le plus naturellement possible.

-Nope. J'occupais l'amie de P. Une petite française, très mignonne, avec un sourire magnifique. », dit-il, appuyant bien sur le mot 'magnifique'.

-Oooh, bande de traîtres ! », dit Junsu, boudeur. « Vous vous dégotez des filles tout les deux en me laissant en plan ? C'en est fini de la Old team ! »

-Non, mais tu fais pas parti de la Old team, tu fais partis de la SUPER Old team. », répondit Junho avec un sourire canaille.

Chansung explosa de rire alors que Junsu lui donnait une tape derrière la tête, et Nichkhun s'excusa auprès de leur aîné en riant. Taecyeon enregistra à peine leur chamaillerie, trop occupé à noter la réaction de Wooyoung lorsqu'il avait parlé de Red.

Pour la première fois de la journée, le garçon l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillés par une pointe de surprise.

x

Son portable n'avait pas arrêté de sonner depuis ce matin. Taecyeon avait fait exprès de le mettre en mode normal pour que tout le monde entende et prenait un malin plaisir à rigoler tout seul en lisant ou à sourire bêtement. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas compliqué, vu que Red arrivait toujours à le faire un peu rire avec ses messages.

Junsu commençait même à s'en plaindre, mais c'était Wooyoung qu'il observait à chaque fois. Le garçon n'avait plus daigné poser un regard sur lui depuis la veille, l'ignorant totalement cette fois, et Taecyeon trouvait ça agaçant. Etait-il jaloux ? Ou juste agacé comme Junsu parce que sa sonnerie retentissait toutes les deux minutes ? Impossible de savoir, vu que Wooyoung détournait la tête ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il essayait de chercher son regard.

Il était en train de pouffer tout seul, assis sur le canapé, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette filer à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le salon, suivit d'un : 'Où est-ce que tu vas, Wooyoung ?' un peu inquiet de Nichkhun.

Taecyeon releva la tête. Le garçon de Busan était en train de se chausser alors qu'il répondait un simple 'M'entrainer', l'air de mauvaise humeur. Nichkhun essaya de le rejoindre, mais il fila avant, claquant la porte derrière lui avec plus de force que nécessaire, arrachant un sursaut à Chansung qui était jusqu'alors absorbé par l'avant-dernier épisode de Dream High.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda t-il, un bout de banane dans la bouche.

Nichkhun poussa un long soupir, l'air agacé lui aussi, avant de se tourner vers Taecyeon. Il avait l'air un peu énervé, et c'était la première fois que Taecyeon recevait ce genre de regard. Autant dire qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça et se sentait presque mal-à-l'aise, avec l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise.

-_We need to talk. Come on._ », dit Nichkhun, désignant sa chambre d'un signe de la tête.

Taecyeon avala sa salive avec difficulté, abandonnant son portable sur le canapé pour suivre le thaïlandais qui referma la porte derrière lui avant de le regarder avec accusation.

-Quoi ? », demanda Taecyeon, le plus innocemment possible.

-_You need to stop it_. », répondit Nichkhun. « Essayer de le rendre jaloux, pourquoi pas, mais là, c'est juste trop. Tu aurais dû te contenter de dire que tu avais vu Red hier soir et c'est tout ! »

-Mais il a à peine réagit ! Comment est-ce que je peux… »

-_For God's sake, Taec_ ! », s'exclama le thaïlandais, frustré. « Tu l'as quasiment embrassé, et le lendemain tu vas voir une fille et tu échanges trois millions de messages avec elle ! Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'il doit se sentir, maintenant ? Il n'a absolument aucune expérience dans le domaine, mets toi un peu à sa place ! »

Taecyeon referma la bouche dans un claquement de mâchoire. Quel idiot… mais quel idiot ! Nichkhun avait raison, à quoi pensait-il ? Il avait complètement oublié que Wooyoung était encore innocent, trop égoïste, trop avide de savoir. Il eût envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur alors qu'une vague de culpabilité commençait à le submerger.

-Je… j'y ai pas pensé… », dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il avait dû lui faire du mal. Oh, ce qu'il s'en voulait. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours tout de façon extrême ? Nichkhun avait raison, il aurait dû se contenter de deux ou trois messages, de seulement sourire, pas d'afficher sa joie et sa débilité comme ça ! Il fallait qu'il trouve Wooyoung pour tout lui expliquer. Si le garçon le détestait, maintenant… il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

-Je dois y aller. », dit-il finalement, la main serrée autour de son portable.

Nichkhun s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et Taecyeon fonça dans sa chambre pour attraper une veste avant de sortir de l'appartement à toute vitesse.

Wooyoung avait dit qu'il allait s'entraîner Sûrement dans l'immeuble de la JYPE. C'était loin, mais il se mit à courir en direction du building, attrapant un taxi aussitôt qu'il en vit un. Tout essoufflé, il attendit avec impatience que le chauffeur le dépose, le paya sans reprendre la monnaie, et appuya comme un malade sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

Quel idiot d'avoir fait ça, quel idiot ! Et si Wooyoung était en train de pleurer, au lieu de s'entraîner ? A cause de lui ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant la scène. Il allait s'en vouloir à mort. Il s'en voulait _déjà _à mort !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il marcha dans le couloir, le temps de reprendre sa respiration et d'essayer de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il avait pas mal couru avant de prendre un taxi, mine de rien.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du studio, il reconnu l'air de _Back 2 U _s'échapper de la pièce. Logique, vu comme Wooyoung avait dit qu'il allait s'entraîner Taecyeon s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, silencieux, alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le garçon qui bougeait face au miroir au rythme de la chanson.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Ang Ang que Taecyeon connaissait et adorait. Il était juste… plus beau que jamais, dans son costume de scène, à bouger avec cette sensualité qu'il avait gagné depuis _Ride it_. Juste… sexy, ondulant sans avoir l'air de faire le moindre effort, les paupières à demi-closes, noyé dans la musique. Le voir comme ça, c'était plus que troublant. Il était parfait, et Taecyeon le dévisagea de haut en bas, la gorge sèche.

Puis d'un coup, Wooyoung se tourna vers lui, lorsque la première partie de sa chorégraphie s'arrêta. Il se figea avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés alors que Taecyeon se donnait un coup de pied mental pour refermer sa bouche et reprendre un air nonchalant.

-Ce… c'était… euh, bien. », balbutia t-il, avant de se racler la gorge, croisant les bras.

Wooyoung fronça brusquement les sourcils alors qu'il éteignait la musique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. », demanda t-il finalement, attrapant une serviette pour éponger son visage.

Il était énervé, cela se sentait à sa voix. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça, et Taecyeon s'en voulu encore plus de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Que répondre ? Il fallait qu'il excuse, okay. Mais des excuses, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait devoir justifier _pourquoi_ il avait essayé de le rendre jaloux. Et donc tout lui avouer. De A à Z. Etait-il prêt ?

-Désolé. », dit Wooyoung, l'arrachant hors de ses pensées avec un soupir. « Je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça. »

Il rejeta sa serviette sur la table, massant ses temps avec un autre soupir, et Taecyeon cligna des yeux avec surprise. C'était quoi, ce retournement de situation bizarre ? Allait-il pouvoir échapper à la colère de Wooyoung sans s'excuser ? Sans lui dire ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir pour lui ?

-Je… c'est rien. », dit-il, hésitant.

Le garçon avait maintenant l'air gêné, triturant la télécommande de la chaîne hi fi sans oser le regarder. Des tonnes de choses semblaient lui passer par la tête. Taecyeon se décida enfin à entrer complètement dans le studio, sautant sur l'occasion pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? A t'entraîner ? »

Wooyoung leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. _Enfin_. Enfin, il le regardait vraiment. Et Taecyeon ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, un poil soulagé.

-Comment ça ? »

-Je veux dire, tu as besoin d'une danseuse, non ? Le concert est dans deux jours, alors autant que tout soit parfait. »

-…Okay. », dit finalement Wooyoung, haussant les épaules. « Mais il faudra que tu te baisses vraiment pour que je passe ma jambe au dessus de ta tête. »

Sa jambe au-dessus de… ? Ah, oui. Il avait complètement oublié de quelle chorégraphie il était question, là. Dans quoi c'était-il encore fourré, hein ? Déjà que voir Wooyoung danser de loin le faisait baver comme jamais, qu'allait-il ressentir s'il était aussi prêt de lui, s'il bougeait avec lui ? Du calme, Taec, pensa t-il, respirant profondément.

-Donne moi la télécommande et prépare-toi, je m'occupe de la musique. »

Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Wooyoung avant qu'il ne mettait l'appareil en marche, après que le garçon se soit mit au centre de la pièce. Wooyoung se mit à bouger alors que Taecyeon s'approchait pour se mettre face à lui, ondulant lentement son corps. Il leva les yeux vers les siens, le regardant alors qu'il dansait, et Taecyeon sentit sa respiration se couper. Voulait-il qu'il le viole, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ?

Taecyeon se força à se retourner pour avancer, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que Wooyoung chantait sa partie à voix basse en bougeant. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il suivit Wooyoung alors que celui-ci s'écartait un peu, et s'efforça de reproduire les gestes des danseuses avant que le garçon le rejoigne dans la chorégraphie.

Il bougeait beaucoup trop bien, c'était infernal. Taecyeon avait du mal à se concentrer, les yeux rivés sur Wooyoung dans le miroir. Ses gestes étaient vagues, mais si le garçon le remarqua, il ne dit pas un mot. Arriva le moment où il dût se baisser. La jambe de Wooyoung lui frôla la tête alors qu'il passait au-dessus de lui. Et il se retrouva assis par terre, face à l'entrejambe du garçon qui se remit à onduler comme la chorégraphie le voulait, tout prêt de son visage, les gestes lascifs, une main accrochée à la ceinture de son jean. Il bougeait comme s'il faisait l'amour debout, et lorsque Taecyeon s'efforça de lever la tête, il crût mourir en remarquant que Wooyoung le regardait, impassible.

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, impossible de savoir s'il _savait _qu'il le torturait, s'il savait à quel point Taecyeon commençait à être excité par cette foutue danse, parce qu'il continua de bouger, imperturbable, même si Taecyeon rata quelque pas avant de se lever pour danser en même temps que lui.

Puis il s'écarta finalement, signe que la première partie était finie, essuyant la sueur qui commençait à tremper son front. Taecyeon prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration et d'avaler sa salive pour humidifier sa gorge trop sèche. Ça n'allait pas le faire. Il allait déraper. Surtout que Wooyoung revenait déjà, debout derrière lui, et posa ses deux mains contre ses hanches pour les effleurer, mimant le moment où il devrait déshabiller sa danseuse.

Taecyeon passa derrière lui, posant ses mains contre le ventre de Wooyoung qui releva sa chemise pour faire mine de l'enlever, dévoilant sa peau. C'en était trop. Sans s'en rendre compte, Taecyeon attrapa ses deux mains avec les siennes, le geste convulsif.

Wooyoung s'arrêta de bouger, surpris. Taecyeon le regardait de haut en bas, sans prendre la peine de s'en cacher, cette fois. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le bas ventre découvert du garçon, sur la ligne de ses abdos avant de remontrer sur leurs mains entremêlées et jusque son visage. Jusque sa bouche, entrouverte parce qu'il était un peu essoufflé, jusque ses yeux, qui le regardaient, écarquillés.

Il allait le violer. Surtout si Wooyoung ne faisait rien, s'il ne le repoussait pas. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher, il était à deux doigts d'exploser. Et ils étaient tellement proches, presque collés l'un à l'autre. Il y avait juste assez de distance entre eux pour que Wooyoung ne sente pas à quel point il était excité, mais juste assez aussi pour qu'en baissant la tête, Taecyeon puisse effleurer sa joue du bout de son nez, puis des lèvres, aussi.

Sa peau était humide de sueur. Salée, aussi. Il pouvait le sentir, parce que sa bouche caressait la joue du garçon, lui arrachant une inspiration tremblante. Et rien que ça, rien que le sentir frissonner entre ses bras, cela suffit à briser toute la retenue qu'il avait.

Taecyeon attrapa brusquement ses hanches pour le retourner face à lui, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise alors qu'il le pressait contre son corps pour l'embrasser plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Les mains de Wooyoung s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt, il essaya de bouger, mais Taecyeon attrapa l'arrière de sa tête avec une main, resserrant ses doigts autour de ses cheveux pour l'obliger à rester en place tandis qu'il glissait sa langue dans sa bouche pour le ravager.

Wooyoung sembla répondre à son baiser, pendant une seconde, laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé qui rendit Taecyeon plus fou encore. Puis il essaya de reculer, repoussant son torse, tentant tant bien que mal de détourner son visage sur le côté. Taecyeon le laissa s'échapper en rassemblant le peu de volonté qui lui restait, et Wooyoung recula de trois pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve adossé contre un miroir, la respiration tremblante et les joues rouges. Il était tellement désirable, comme ça, il ne s'en fallu que d'un cheveu pour que Taecyeon ne lui saute pas à nouveau dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Wooyoung, semblant troublé et contrarié à la fois. « A quoi tu joues ! »

Il serra les poings, l'énervement prenant le dessus, effaçant l'envie que Taecyeon avait cru apercevoir dans ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant.

-C'est pas un jeu. », répondit Taecyeon, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Ah bon !? Et ta copine, alors ? Ta _française_ ?! », s'exclama Wooyoung.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, vraiment en colère, cette fois. Taecyeon mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Voilà que tout se retournait contre lui, à présent. Il l'avait bien cherché.

-Calme-toi. C'est juste une amie, d'accord ? Je faisais exprès, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste voir si tu étais jaloux. »

Les yeux de Wooyoung s'écarquillèrent avec stupeur, pendant quelque seconde. Puis il serra les dents, plus en colère que jamais alors qu'il se détachait du miroir pour se diriger vers ses affaires. Jamais Taecyeon ne l'avait vu en colère à ce point. Il avait de quoi, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Le rattrapant en deux grandes enjambées, il se saisit de son bras pour l'arrêter et le retourner, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

-Je suis désolé, d'accord ? »

-Casse-toi ! », s'exclama Wooyoung, le repoussant violemment.

-Arrête ! », rétorqua Taecyeon, commençant à s'énerver lui aussi alors que sa main se resserrait autour du bras du garçon. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, aussi ?! C'est toi qui a commencé à me retourner le cerveau avec cette foutue danse ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas dit non après le club, hein ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es laissé faire ! »

-_J'en sais rien_ ! », hurla le garçon.

Il avait un sanglot dans la voix, et Taecyeon le relâcha d'un coup, comme brûlé au fer rouge. Wooyoung détourna la tête, essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rageur avant de lui tourner le dos pour commencer à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées par terre, reniflant bruyamment. Le cœur serré et la gorge nouée, Taecyeon s'agenouilla derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui même si Wooyoung tenta un instant de se débattre.

-Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. », murmura t-il, sa joue contre la tête du garçon.

-Je te déteste… », répondit Wooyoung, la voix tremblante. « Tu n'imagines même pas… Quand tu m'as… quand tu allais faire ça, après le club, je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, et toi… et le lendemain tu fais comme si de rien était, et tu parles de cette _fille_ ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait. »

Bon sang, ce qu'il s'en voulait. Il voulait retourner en arrière et effacer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentait tellement nul ! Il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner, à part s'excuser, encore et encore, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer les tremblements de Wooyoung.

-Je suis désolé. », répéta t-il encore à voix basse. « C'est juste… je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais besoin de savoir, et j'aurais pas du m'y prendre comme ça, mais ça me rendait fou ! J'était en train de crever de jalousie… de crever d'envie… »

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, il posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche du garçon pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui. Le visage de Wooyoung était encore humide de larmes, alors qu'il lui faisait face, et Taecyeon essuya les dégâts qu'il avait faits avec une douceur infinie avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je… tiens à toi. », murmura t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien, caressant ses joues avec ses pouces. « Je ne sais pas depuis quand. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais te voir triste… ça me tue. Te voir rire me rend heureux. Et quand je t'ai vu avec Junho, dormir dans ses bras… quand je t'ai vu avec cette fille, danser avec elle… j'étais tellement jaloux, de ne pas être à leurs places. Tellement envieux… »

Wooyoung le regardait comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, les prunelles toutes écarquillées. Puis, lentement, timidement, il leva sa main vers son visage, vers sa bouche. Taecyeon sentit ses doigts effleurer ses lèvres, hésitants. Il le pardonnait. Il _devait _lui pardonner. Attrapant sa main avec la sienne, Taecyeon approcha doucement son visage du sien, lui laissant tout le loisir de s'éloigner ou de le repousser. Mais Wooyoung ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux, et Taecyeon posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leur baisé avait un arrière goût salé, un arrière goût de larmes, mais Taecyeon se sentit plus troublé que jamais, des papillons dans l'estomac et débordant d'un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors.

x

-Et surtout, soit gentil. Elle m'a aidé depuis le début, tu sais ? »

Wooyoung acquiesça, un peu boudeur malgré tout. Et Taecyeon ne pût s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa joue, les colorants d'écarlate.

-Arrête ! », chuchota le garçon, jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui.

-C'est bon, on pourra toujours dire que c'est du _fanservice_. »

-Humpf. Tu trouves toujours des excuses à tout, hein ? Monsieur le Roi des escrocs. »

Taecyeon lâcha un 'mouahaha' fier de lui, alors que Wooyoung reprenait un sourire amusé. Il y avait moins de monde à Hongdae, en pleine journée. Ils atteignirent le restaurant de ramen sans se faire reconnaître, leurs lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et Taecyeon repéra aussitôt la jeune fille assise à une table, un petit chapeau de paille sur la tête.

-Red ! », s'exclama t-il, tout content.

La jeune fille lui rendit un grand sourire avant que son regard ne se pose sur Wooyoung. Elle prit aussitôt une teinte pivoine, toute gênée. Ah oui. Son _préféré_, pensa Taecyeon, grandement amusé.

-_He… hello_ Wooyoung. », dit-elle, osant à peine le regarder.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide, et à sa plus grande surprise, Taecyeon vit Wooyoung commencer à rougir lui aussi en lui répondant un petit '_Hi_…'. Ses grands yeux passèrent de Red à Wooyoung, puis de Wooyoung à Red. Devait-il s'inquiéter ?

-_So… everything worked out fine, I guess_? », dit finalement la jeune fille, les invitant à s'asseoir avec elle.

-_Yeah… more than that._ », répondit Taecyeon, un poil soulagé qu'elle n'essaie pas de draguer un Wooyoung tout timide.

Bon, c'est vrai que Red n'avait l'air d'être le genre à faire ça, mais avec Wooyoung… il était limite paranoïaque.

-Tu es son préféré. », dit-il, se tournant vers le garçon de Busan. « Elle n'est pas aussi gênée et polie, d'habitude. »

-Ah bon ? Elle… elle est très jolie. C'est la première fois que je vois une française d'aussi prêt. »

En face, Red leur adressa un regard interrogateur.

-_I just told him that he was your bias._ »

-_What ? Okcat, for fuck's sake_ ! », s'exclama la jeune fille, rouge d'embarras, en lui donnant un coup de baguette sur le bras.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Wooyoung, même s'il ne comprenait quasiment rien à ce qu'ils disaient en anglais, et Taecyeon le regarda avec une vague d'affection et une forte envie de l'embrasser.

-_So_. », dit-il plutôt, se tournant vers Red. « _I still owe you one, right_? »

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille le regarda avec confusion. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon comique alors qu'elle balbutiait.

-_No way. You_ _really… ? Does he even know that… ? I mean, isn't he shy ?_»

-_Don't worry about that_. » , répondit Taecyeon, avant de se tourner vers Wooyoung.

Le garçon le regarda avec curiosité, mais Taecyeon ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question. Il attrapa sa nuque avec sa main pour le tirer vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec toute la passion et toute l'envie qu'il ressentait pour lui. Wooyoung tenta faiblement de le repousser, mais il répondait en même temps à son baiser, les joues brûlantes de gêne, et Taecyeon finit par se détacher de lui pour le contempler avec affection.

-_Oh… my fucking god…_ », murmura Red, alors qu'il caressait sa joue rouge avec douceur. « _This is_ _the_ _hottest thing I've ever seen. __I need to get laid_. »

Taecyeon éclata de rire, et Wooyoung lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête, monstrueusement embarrassé.

.

**END**


End file.
